A CHANGING HEART
by Anna Marie Masen
Summary: E leaves B in the forest. V gets to B before J. What is B? Who will help her? Can they help her? What will the Cullens do when they finally see her again... what will E do? What does the future hold for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Time didn't seem to register. As I stumbled through the high wild bushes and climbed further up the quickly shadowing hill, I was barely aware of the shivers that had consumed my entire form making it even harder to follow him. I'm not sure how or why but in my reality if I followed him, I would catch up to him, he would stop and listen to reason. He had to. Normally travelling through the forest meant I had a clean pathway in front of me, Edward would never have risked anything hurting me and I had grown accustom to that. He was not here with me now though and as much as the nettles stung and the rocks I tripped on cut my knees, there was no pain. There was no room for emotions, no room for anything but him. I was so caught up with my mission that not a single bit of my attention was directed toward the ground, which of course for someone of my klutziness was not a good thing at all. All it took was one large rock to trip me sending me head first into an even bigger rock. I just lid there. Looking up at the darkness where not even a single star was shining to show me some sort of hope. I was lost. I was alone. I was empty. **

**I continued to watch above me, feeling the heat dripping down the side of my face, feeling it tickling through my hair but it didn't hurt, the whole of my body was numb. I was too numb to even move my hand to my head to see how bad the damage was, truth being told I was hoping it was bad. The worse it was the more chance that Alice would see it and Edward would come back to find me, and because of that thought I prayed for the first time in along time that it was bad, real bad. **

**I was never one for wearing a watch and so I really had no way to tell how long I was chasing after him for. All I knew was everything around me had me encroached with complete darkness. I couldn't find the fear switch inside my brain. After everything I had seen and heard about, I knew the Cullens were practically the only of their kind, and I knew how many normal vampires wondered among us. Bleeding and unprotected, my scent a literal calling for not only the vicious cold ones but also for the multiply animals that were hunting around me. I should be scared. I tried to find it, tried to convince myself to be scared … but I just didn't care. **

**How was I suppose to just forget him? To go on with my life as if he never existed. Did he really thing that I could? That I would? I knew about 'them' about him, I knew what we had, would we could have had. The thought of never seeing him again should have been crushing my heart, stopping it from beating but once I began paying attention, I couldn't hear my heart in fact I couldn't feel it either. Was it possible that it had stopped from being so broken? But if it had how was I still seeing above me? Still looking at the starless cloudy sky? And that was when I felt it. My heart take off as if I was running away faster than my legs could carry me, pumping the adrenalin through every inch of my being. The banging in my head became louder and louder until in consumed me. It was all I could think about for what felt for a long time. I listened wishing the stupid noise would stop again, that peace would return to my still being. I felt my body heat, almost as if my veins were on fire flying through my system warming even my toes. Shouldn't I be cold? I was laying in a forest in what I assumed to be the middle of the night with an open head wound… shouldn't I be freezing? The thumping continued only this time I could think around it. Thump Edward thump gone thump Edward thump alone. The thoughts of never seeing his crooked smile, of never smelling his scent, of never being able to roll myself again the stone like curves of his body was too much for me to take, too much for my mind to handle and eventually everything even the green ting in my vision disappeared.**

_**There he was, in his perfect form looking at me with his golden molten eyes burning down into me. Gazing at me. "I love you" he whispered fiercely to me "I will always love you Bella no matter what" his expression turned hollow and he lowered his eyes from mine and began to walk away "don't forget that … please … never" and like the whisper of the air around us, he was gone. This time I stood still and watched his departure knowing I would see him again knowing that one day soon he would look at me again with those all consuming eyes and tell me he loved me. As I stood still I began to feel the fire burning from my toes and looking down I could see the flames engulfing my feet spreading faster and faster up my legs. MOVE I screamed in my head but I couldn't find the energy. If I moved he would not know where to find me and he had to find me again. There was no question about that. From behind me I heard a snicker, a cruel laugh filled with hated and happiness. I knew at once it wasn't Edwards voice. This voice was too high, too cat like, it was filled with too much revenge to be his. But then who's? The more I listened the more I knew that I didn't really know that voice so it couldn't have been any of the Cullen's or anyone I spent time with. I had not forgotten the flames enveloping me and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that it wouldn't be long now till I was completely covered in the orange and red tongues licking at my skin. Like the wind before, the laughter vanished and I knew I was alone. My heart continued to thump faster and faster in my chest as the flames tore up the side of my face, covering my mouth from being able to breathe, to talk, even scream. If today's conversation had never happened this would have been the worst pain I had ever imagined let alone felt. But after saying goodbye to the one person I needed this pain was nothing. It was a distant ache compared to knowing he was gone. I could see nothing now but the flames flickering in the wind around my eyes, I could feel nothing but the sting of them burning through my skin to the layers beneath yet I could think about nothing but that he didn't want me anymore. **_

**That was when my eyes snapped open. Still laying on the forest ground, I hadn't moved an inch. It had all been some strange twisted dream. There was no flames, no cat like snicker to be heard, nothing … especially not Edward. I was completely alone, even the animals had decided to keep well away. The rays of light was just beginning to illuminate the ground around me, somewhere during the night the wind had picked up and was now sending hundreds of fragrances my way. Much stronger than if I had thrown my head into one of Renee's pots of scented leaves she kept pretty much everywhere in our home in phoenix. I found myself on overload. I could hear the footsteps in the distance coming closer, feel the breeze touching my skin like arms wrapping around me, smell even the rain filled storm that was over head letting the few thin rays of light fight through. I really must have been disconnected for so long last night, there was nothing else that could account for this. **

**Finally moving for the first time in god knows how many hours, I raised my hand to my head to inspect the damage I caused myself. I wiped at my head with the corner of my shirt and cleaned up the trail of blood down my face and neck. I sat still looking into the forest around me, I wondered where he was? How far he would have gotten with his super speed… but then my thoughts caught up with my feelings as I realised that Alice would have seen me hurt myself and pass out, and yet Edward never came. My dream was wrong. He didn't love me. Not anymore, now I was nothing to him, he didn't even care if I died out here… and Alice, she didn't come either, none of them did. The family I had once nearly begged to be apart of, the family who told me they loved me and wanted me had left me to die out here. I felt anger take over me then, my eyes blazed with red and I realised I had never been so angry and hurt in my entire life. I took a deep breathe to calm myself as I always did and it worked. The emptiness found the crack to seep back in and before I knew it I felt nothing again. **

**The footsteps became louder and clearer and I began to hear my name being called. I tried to find my voice but it wasn't working, no sound could be convinced to leave my hollow throat. So I just sat starring, watching the angry bruised sky being covered by the dark depressing clouds. Watching the shapes … waiting. It didn't take long for a voice and footsteps to come into my viewing reach and I watch as the tall mans face lit up as he ran towards me shouting my name. I followed his every jump and movement and not once did he look as if he felt unstable or un sure of his footing. Remembering back to last night, ignoring the ache that grew bigger in my chest, I could faintly remember just how hard it was to run through the woods. How was he doing that? I laughed inside my head at my own stupid thought when I thought of the answer. No one was as clumsy as me. I studied his face, took in his russet dark skin and the long flowing black hair around his face. The dark set eyes, I knew them but yet my mind didn't seem to want to make any connections. **

"**Bella, Bella, Thank GOD!" he shouted as he got closer. "Bella are you hurt?" his expression turned worried and he was glaring at the blood on my shirt. **

**No im fine. I replied but only in my head, no matter how many times I repeated it, the sound wouldn't leave my mouth. **

"**Bella talk to me! Are you hurt?" he came to a stop next to me and bent down to look me in the eyes. "Bella?" he rubbed the palm of his hand gently across my face and the worried expression deepened in the line lines on his face. In those few seconds he looked ancient instead of 16 year old boy he looked as he was running towards me. "I'm gonna pick you up so don't fight me on it ok? I'm taking you home" lifting me up with both hands he swung me into his embrace and carried me through the forest. "close you eyes and try to rest" he commanded as he pulled my face tighter into his chest as if to shield my vision. It wasn't the same as being on Edwards back, but somehow it wasn't all that different either. The way the trees and leafs blew past my face. The wind whipping at my skin told my mind that there should be nothing but a green blur around us from the speed we were travelling but that couldn't be right. For one, there was no green blur, I could see everything just as clearly as standing still and for a second point, how could this familiar boy run any where near as fast as Edward. As I thought his name in my head the pain that ripped through my body was uncontrolled and It finally began settling in that he was really gone and not coming back. I decided to stop thinking about it as much as possible and watch everything disappear around me. All of a sudden I felt a light touch to the top of my head, a noise that I hadn't even realised I was missing. Did this boy really just kiss me on the top of my head? "its ok Bella, it will all be ok. I'm gonna get you the best of help" what did he mean by that? Was it so clear on my face that I was so badly broken? "oh god, what are we gonna tell Charlie, he's gonna freak!" Charlie was going to freak when he realised I was gone all night that was for sure, but how did this boy know that, and what did he mean by tell Charlie? I began begging my mind to work again just long enough to figure a few things out. "do I take you to the elders or keep you a secret? well I can do that for long they will hear it and know, I could pretend like everything is … but its not and … oh crap!" he was mumbling to himself faster than the beat of our hearts. Wait… our hearts? But I could have sworn that mine was on overload. I listened intently on it and they were beating together but way too fast. I was nearly sure of that. I was still trying to get my head around everything when we finally emerged from the wall of the forest on to the street next to my house. Running a lot more slowly, we crossed the street and ran up the front steps to the front door. I waited knowing my key was still in my bag in my car, for this strange mumbling boy to knock on the door. Instead he lifted his arm up over the two of us to the little ledge and took down the spare key. How the heck did he know that was there? Opening the door, he whispered ever so gently to me "its ok Bells your home" Bells… wait… there was only a few people who called me that. My dad Charlie, Billy Black and his son Jacob Black. The boy holding me was nearly as tall as the 7ft door, the last time I had seen Jacob he was only slightly taller than me and nearly as thin, not to mention the fact he looked and sounded like a child. This boy, was more of a man, he was tall and muscular and no… no way this couldn't be Jacob. I hadn't seen him for two months but no way could someone grow like this. It had to be a mistake. As we stepped into the living room, he held me tighter, I was still trying to figure out if it was possible when the voice of my dad came from behind us.**

"**Jacob, thank god" he ran over to us, he had called him Jacob. WOW he had changed that much "is she ok? Hurt? Bells honey, its me are you ok?" he was speaking nearly as fast as Jacob was earlier.**

"**she's not responding to anything Charlie, but I think she is fine. There's blood on her shirt but I looked and couldn't see anything only a few scratches on hers arms and legs but they look nearly healed" Jacob began walking towards the stairs "bedroom?" he asked my dad, Charles eyes never moving from my face. The worry lines looked so deep, the dark purple bruising around his eyes and the green ashy tint to his face made him look like he was only just healing from a broken nose. Why did he look like that? My dad simply nodded and we headed towards my room. Entering the room, Edwards scent hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt my eyes nearly bug out as I tried to take as much in as possible. How was his scent so strong in here. I had never smelled it like this before, this was insane. Maybe I was insane. I couldn't quite push that thought away from my mind as Charlie pulled back the covers and Jacob placed me on the bed and wrapped the covers around me. Charlie trying to be inconspicuous caught Jacobs attention, slightly nodding towards the door the two of them walked out in single file. My eyes didn't follow them. Instead I looked towards the window, the doorway of my happiness. I began remembering all the times I had been in this exact position, watching Edward enter the room trying to quiet so Charlie wouldn't be aware of his midnight visits and our sleepovers. There whisperers forced themselves to the front of my mind as they used Edwards name. **

"**We should call Edward, maybe he will know what happened to her, and Dr Cullen maybe he can help her?" Charlie said to him, the fear leaking into every word.**

"**You stay with her, where's the numbers?" Jacob replied already heading for the stairs.**

"**He's gone" I said, choking out the words I heard both of there movements stop. Charlie walked into the room, Jacob swiftly following, both expressions looked anxious as they starred at me, obviously trying to figure out if I did just speak. "He's gone… they are gone" I repeated. They words brought on what I had been trying to ignore and I felt the tears swell around my eyes, drowning in the water my vision wavered.**

"**What do you mean he's gone?" Charlie head turned a little to the side as he walked over to stand in front of the window blocking my view to what I knew would never come back through there again. Intuition hit him in that moment as he took in my vacant expression, he glanced towards Jacob and back to me. Dropping to his knees at my side he took hand in his "is that what happened to you?" he whispered as he began glaring. It was clear his glare wasn't meant for me though as he rubbed some circles into the back of my hand. **

"**He's gone" was all I was able to choked out again. I could feel the tears nearly braking the barrier but I was fighting just as hard to keep them in. **

"**Hold on a sec" Jacob said as he walked over to join my father at the side of my bed " Are you telling us that the Cullen's have left Forks?" confusion was clear on his face but I noticed a slight smirk beginning to form around his mouth. When I gave them the same response again, Charlie's face filled with sympathy.**

"**Is Edward gone?" as he whispered that to me, all the fighting in the world wasn't going to help me keep those tears in as just hearing his name brought a vision of him back to the front of my mind, blocking out Charlie, Jacob and the window I already began to hate. The tears flew down my face fast and endless. I could feel Charlie hand release mine as he climbed in beside me and wrapped his arms tightly around me. Charlie was never one for emotions, and I knew this was more than he was able to handle. **

"**I want to be alone…" I cried out through my tears. I did want to be alone so it wasn't like I was lying but I had only said it to get Charlie out before it was any worse for him to handle. I felt his relief although he tried to mask it well as he let go of me and headed for the door. Jacob followed without another word. The tears continued to form and leak from my eyes until everything around me was drenched in my sadness. He was really never coming back. That thought brought on another round of tears and I could even hear myself in the hysterics. I heard his name again from downstairs and assumed they must have been arguing for me to hear them, but the words that followed didn't seem like it. So I listened while trying and failing miserably to control my tears.**

"**How could Edward do that to her? Just leave out of the blue?" Charlie was ranting while he was walking back and forth the living room which was directly under my bedroom. The echo made it sound more like stamping but I knew my his tone that it was more about fear than anger. **

"**I'm glad those freaks are gone" Jacob said casually. **

"**Well you would be!" Charlie finally shouted back "The Cullen's never did a single thing to you or anyone else down at La Push and yet you all hate them so much" his tone was more quiet but I could hear the anger filling it "what the heck is that about?" he demanded.**

"**Just some old stupid legends, I guess" it was as if Jacob was happy by this news and was trying to pretend to Charlie that it was sad. I could hear Edwards voice the night he called me a bad liar and I imagined that's exactly the way he would say it if he was here to witness Jacobs little performance.**

"**Well… thank you for finding her… but maybe you should go… let me handle this" obviously feeling awkward by Jacobs response to the situation I could imagine Charlie wanted him out before he said something that would ruin his friendship with Billy.**

"**Nope, sorry, no can do" Jacob replied as he sat down on the couch and the springs yelled.**

"**Because?" Charlie said almost rudely.**

"**Because… ermmm… I want to make sure she is fine and I need to ask her something" there was more to his words then Charlie caught but after spending so long in the supernatural world I found I was able to pick up on what was not said as much as what was said. **

"**Fine" Charlie snapped at him, obviously wondering what he could possibly have to ask me that couldn't wait. To be honest I was just as intrigued. **

**That was the moment my brain began to work again. How was I hearing this conversation, how was I able to still smell Edwards powerful scent in my room, how was I able to watch the leaves without them blurring and more to the point. Why didn't I feel motion sickness when I had my eyes open the entire time we were running. Maybe it was just that I was a complete emotional train wreck but still… it couldn't all be something to do with that. Then I remembered my heart beat and Jacobs, as I heard his getting louder as he walked up the stairs to come see me. **

"**How are you feeling?" I heard before I saw him as he walked over and took Charlie's kneeling spot next to my bed. I looked at him and wondered if I could possibly get the words out but decided I couldn't be bothered to even try. I just wanted to be left alone. "I'm not going anywhere so you might as well answer me" he responded as if he had heard my thoughts. "come on bells, I'm not stupid and I know what its like!" what did that mean? I doubt he had an idea at all what it was like, he hadn't just lost the one and only true love that was sent just for him. How dare he assume this was just some normal break up. "I don't mean I know what its like about the whole Edward thing but about the other thing" he replied extremely quietly as if he didn't want anyone else but me to hear. He had me stumped and I found myself asking in my head that if he could hear my thoughts then just respond yes. When he didn't respond his other words caught my attention. **

**I took a deep breath and forced the words out "what other thing?" they were shaky and low and I realised that I didn't really sound like me. Although the words were choked out they almost sounded sung. **

**Jacob responded to me with a smirk "there we go" he smiled as I took in what he meant, he must have seen my surprised face at my voice and knew that I wasn't expecting it. "Do you remember what happened bells?" his voice was calm but I could read the panic under each word. **

"**what… what happened?" I was so confused now I was willing to let the tears over flow again and hide behind them. **

"**Why was Victoria after you? How do you know her?" he caught me completely off guard. How the heck does he know about Victoria and me and well… vampires? As I was about to ask him all these questions he interrupted me "look, I know I'm not meant to know about these things but I do and if I remember correctly I was your original informant." he laughed once, a quiet not happy laugh. "so …" he waited for my response.**

"**Victoria had a mate named James, James tried to kill me, Edward …" I broke off as I felt my insides tear apart. **

"**I know its hard but I need to know bells, it's the only way I can help you." he looked so sincere it was hard not to trust him. I contemplated over telling him but he already seemed to know more than he should so its not like I was breaking anyone's trust besides, did I really owe any of them anything anymore?!**

"**Remember when I was in hospital in phoenix? Well James put me there, Edward" I took a breathe and wrapped my arms around myself " killed James and Victoria wants revenge on me."**

**Jacob starred at me "James got that close to you?" he said and I could see him shaking, it reminded me of the shivers I should still have after spending a night on the floor of a cold damp forest. I felt my right hand stiffen as I ran the fingers from my left hand over the scar left from James teeth. Jacob noticed this and starred at it trying to figure out what was special about it. His big dark eyes were suddenly looking out through thin slits as he took in what it was, he gasped "But how were you still human after…I mean it was a … shouldn't it have changed you into one of them? Isn't that how?" he couldn't say it and I couldn't blame him for not wanting to. His shivers became even more pronounced and it almost looked as if he was ready to have a full on fit. **

"**Edward saved me, he sucked it back out and now here I am" the tear in my chest was just about to pull me under when I realised what Jacob had said. "what… did that mean? what…" I took another deep breathe and I was suddenly aware that I hadn't been breathing through that entire conversation. It was only when I made myself take a deep breathe that Edwards scent and what I assumed was Jacobs consumed me. "wooo u smell like…" I bit my bottom lip as I realised that I was suddenly starving and I could almost taste Jacobs scent in my mouth. My throat was almost about to catch on fire when a strange thick liquid filled in my mouth around my tongue, Jacobs heartbeat suddenly became to centre of my attention and I found myself wanting to taste him. "What's wrong with me?" I hissed at him. I took a deep breath again trying to calm myself. The worry filled his eyes and I knew he had an answer for me, he looked scared by it. **

"**Bells after you fell in the forest, well I don't know the details but at some point Victoria found you." my eyes grew massive as I remembered my dream, the high pitched cat like snickering, the burning through my veins and Edwards words … no matter what. " By the time we found you she had already bitten you, we chased her but she got away."**

**I was still, not breathing, even my eyes focused on the same spot on my ceiling. "Your telling me I'm one of them?" I said in a shaky whisper.**

"**No… well yes and no" his confusion only angered me.**

"**Jacob" I growled at him.**

"**Something must have gone wrong or something didn't happen as planned, I don't know bells honest. The others wanted to destroy you before you woke but you don't smell like the others, and your heart beats like me and you still blush… blood still runs through your veins. I don't know what you are. Some kind of half being maybe like me" his explanation had be sitting up before I had thought about it. I had been bitten but as normal with me something went wrong. So now we had no idea what I was… some kind of half being… what was that? Yet again a moment later Jacobs other words caught up to me **

"**like you? Half being like you Jacob? What is that?" I could see my vision going red again like what happened earlier in the forest. Just like earlier I found that taking deep breaths helped me keep them under control. **

"**Well bells, ermm remember I told you about the legends of our people?" yes I remembered that was the same day he told me about the cold ones. I didn't remember the details of his legends though, I had been completely consumed by the Cullen's and what they were. "Well turns out when we are near bloodsuckers" I glared at him and raised my left eye brow. He took a gulp and continued " it causes some kind of change in our genetics and causes us to change into well, erm, don't freak ok… but wolves." he was wearing a timid smile and he glanced innocently in my direction**

"**You want me to believe you.. What? shape shift? Are you seriously kidding me?" Even though I knew deep down he wasn't joking I wanted him to be. I didn't want him mixed up in all of this.**

"**Bells, I'm not joking. I can show you if you like." he offered. **

"**Later… continue…" I prodded. Truth being told I didn't want to handle anything else right now, I wanted to be alone to cry and think about what I had lost. But what if he was telling me the truth that suddenly I'm some kind of half being, half human half vampire. Could that happen? Immediately I thought about calling Carlisle and then realised that I couldn't. that there was no one to go to for help with this. **

"**Bells, we're still human but just a little bit more different. You look like one of them you know. Charlie didn't say it but I could see the surprise on his face. You still look like you but different. Look at me…" he gestured to himself using both hands "do I look the same as I did the last time you saw me?" I couldn't disagree didn't it take me ages to figure out who he was. He did look like him but only barely. "and your voice, Bells you even sound like one of them…er….are you… er" he was starring at me anxiously and it seemed as if he had to work himself up in order to complete the sentence**

"**Jacob … what?" I asked worried for the first time **

"**Are you hungry?" as he said that his face twisted and my intuition kicked in and I realised what he was really asking me. He wanted to know if I was craving his blood, and hadn't I just been a few minutes ago. **

"**Yes, but its under control" I decided that honesty at this point was the best option given he was the only one I could talk to about this. **

**He face turned a shade lighter as he replied to my honesty "that's good… erm maybe we should get you away from Charlie." as he said my dads name I suddenly could hear his heart beat down stairs and I found the thick liquid in my mouth again. Wow this is going to be hard, no wonder Jasper found it difficult. I laughed out loud without humour and Jacobs face dropped as he took in my expression "Bells I don't want to hurt you and I promise I wont in less I have to but you cant go down and … eat Charlie … I cant let you!" I laughed again but this time it was full of humour. Did he really think that's what I was thinking about. Of course I know I cant do that, just because I was now one of them doesn't mean that I had no self control. My thoughts ran ahead again and I remembered some of the answers Edward had given me to the vampire world. Suddenly I felt the realisation that I shouldn't be able to do any of this, I shouldn't be in control. Maybe by some stroke of luck that usually ignored me, that what ever went wrong was actually the right thing. **

**Jacob and I continued our conversation, he told me about his own transformations and how he was dealing and about the others down in La Push who had also changed. I Told him things about the Cullen's and we came up with the idea to test my abilities to see how much of the vampire strengths and weaknesses I had. **

**I knew I should have been freaking out, I knew I should have wanted to deny Jacob but I couldn't. I knew he was right, I was different I could feel it. A little of me thought about going after Edward. Maybe like this, maybe he would find me more interesting… but I decided not too until I knew more. **

**The following week flew by, the same thing every day. I found I could sleep, it wasn't necessary but if I really wanted to that I could. But as with most things, sleep brought along dreams and my dreams were always filled with Edward and the other Cullen's. Every night I found myself praying not to dream about Edward but without fail, every night I slept I did. Every morning I woke up twisted with the agony of knowing I would never slumber in Edwards arms, never trust him with my life, never see that crooked smile that won my heart and never feel his cold hard lips against mine again. However, in the morning even with all the pain the dreams had caused me, I found myself to be thankful that I was still able to see him, to hear his voice. It made me believe that somewhere in this world live the most beautiful, perfect man and once upon a fairytale he had belonged to me. **

**When I was fully human I had never regretted any decision that had led me to Edward, it was worth all the pain just to be with him, even when I walked into the studio with James I knew it was worth it. To die for him or to be with him seemed like a perfect end, and it would seem that I got what I wanted, I got the human ending I was dreaming of, it was this next life that was all wrong. I dreamed that when I was finally turned I would be able to spend eternity with Edward, instead I am left with eternity dreaming and wishing for Edward.**

**My feeding habits had been the most natural part of this transformation so far. I found that I craved blood and actually liked it. The hunt was the best part. One night I woke, I had been changed for three days at this point and I found my strength wavering on not killing Charlie. I decided I needed to get away from everyone and so I jumped through Edwards doorway to my room and ran through the forest. I didn't know what I was doing but I knew that if I didn't get away that I would end up killing someone important to me. Even though Jacobs wolf scent had made his blood less appealing, earlier in the day my strength had wavered slightly and in the end I had sent him away. Running through the forest was like nothing I had ever experienced. The feel of the wind on my skin was unreal, it was the first time I had run like this and I was enjoying it more than I had ever assumed possible. As I ran, I could feel the hunger getting the best of me. I hadn't eaten since and the burn in my throat was almost unbearable. Even with the answer right in front of my face I had been caught up with everything that I hadn't even thought about it. It was the gust of wind from the south that caught my attention and answered the question for me. The scent wasn't human but it had my mouth watering in the same way, I followed the scent, completely lost in the hunt and found that I had completely given myself over to my senses. As I came upon my un expecting victim I jumped through the air and landed ontop of the mountain lion, pushing it to the floor, going with my senses I threw my head down into its neck, finding the heated spot there and biting down. The blood was like nothing before. I wanted more, and I craved me. I spent the next few hours getting use to the scents and trying different sources until I came to the decision, like Edward, mountain lion was my favourite. I sat down in realisation. The Cullen's way of life was the best choice for me, a choice that I had not recognised. Thinking about Edward and missing him so much was truly blocking my ability to even think straight but I just missed him so much. I found myself wondering what he would be thinking if he could see me now. How he would react, would I be interesting to him? With a sigh of defeat, the tears streamed down my face again and I returned home. **

**The next morning, Charlie had made me breakfast and although I assumed, like Edward, human food would repulse me, I was wrong. I ate the breakfast only to keep the worry out of Charlie's eyes, of course he hadn't seen me eat in days and he was beginning to become very suspicious and was talking about calling a doctor to see me. As I took the first bite I realised it tasted the same as I remembered. I found that I wanted more. So as it turns out I have both human and vampire taste buds, although I do prefer blood but I will be keeping that knowledge from Jacob. **

**Jacob has been a great help to me. He looked after me, and talked sense into me. Best of all though, he treated me the same. I was still Bells to him, not some freak show of a depressed half human/vampire who wanted to lay in bed all day and cry over some bloodsucker - quoting him - who wasn't coming back. When Edward had left he had taken my life with him, he had torn every star from the sky and blocked out the sun that I once looked too for hope that I would be with him forever. Although I had Jacob in my life before, I could never really open up to him, I could never really speak my thoughts until now. Now Jacob knew everything about me, he understood me better than I did and he really tried his best for me. Jacob had come into my life like a ball of fire. When he had rescued me from the forest where there was no points of light, he had given me a new one. I will always love Edward and no one could ever replace him in my heart, I don't think I will ever move on from Edward no matter how much he likes to believe that I could. He had told me that humans get over things faster because of our memories, well now I had a memory like his, and I got it just in time to keep all my old memories. Edward will forever be burned into my memory and knowing that, I like to think that I too will never leave his. I don't want him to be hurting over me though, just to remember me and the good times we did have. I want him to remember that he was loved and that he will always be loved. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**After the first couple of weeks, I found that I could think again, I was enjoying the transformation it was nice to have such a useful distraction - and it was with that word as I thought it that my whole composure was ruined. Edward was right, vampires are easily distracted. I wondered if he was enjoying his distractions and wished that I could be his distraction but no matter what I knew that wasn't going to happen. I hadn't been back to school or work, Charlie had rung the Newton's and they told him no explanation needed. Of course Mike had been filling his parents in on the news that I hadn't been to school, that I wasn't answering calls and that I refused to open my door. I knew it wasn't any of there faults but it was hard enough to compose myself in front of Jacob and my dad let alone doing it in front of others. I don't really think I had Charlie or Jacob fooled though. **

**Charlie hadn't pressured me to do anything since the eighth day. He had attempted to talk me back to going to school, I knew I couldn't, not until my self control was better, not till I could trust it more. Most importantly though, and I refused to admit this to either Charlie or Jacob, was that I didn't want to walk the halls, sit at our table in biology or the lunch room and know that he wasn't going to be there next to me, giving me that perfect smile, telling me he loved me with every smile. I didn't know if I could handle it. So instead I spent the next 6 days doing house work, sleeping, not talking to anyone in less they asked me something that I had to answer and not going out in less it was needed. I hadn't been into town and I didn't want to go in either. Jacob was trying to convince me to go to La Push with him and I had told him I needed more time then I could. He had made a comment about how La Push would be what's best for me as I had no memories there of Edward as he had never been allowed there. I hadn't thought of that and it decided me that I would go, even just to get away. Jacob wouldn't put me in trouble and I felt like I had more self control when he was with me. He truly was good on the inside and he really cared for me.**

**As I woke up, it was yet another cloudy day outside. The sun had not been out once since Edward had gone and I was starting to wondering what I looked like in it. I was partly worried in case I looked like them and I got caught in the sun unaware of its unpredictable appearance in this town. Last night I had been dreaming of Edward again. This time we were at his house and as I walked to the door he handed me a small package and told me that he wanted me to have the future I always wanted. Then like every other dream he turns and walks away from me. Day fifteen was going like every other day, I lifted from my bed and walked to the bathroom, brushed my teeth without looking in the mirror, got changed without looking in the mirror and went downstairs to watch some tv. I had refused to look into a mirror since that day, I didn't know what to except and I didn't want to know. To see me looking like one of them - as Jacob had said - would only torment me more that I was finally like him and yet now I couldn't have him. It would only remind me more of the family I would not only never be apart of, but also never see again. **

**As I sat on the sofa and switched on the one thing that until now I really had no time for, I found myself living in my own personal hell. It seemed that even the tv was out to get me, every channel was either showing some supernatural show about vampires or cartoons about vampires in high school. Even the news was having a discussion about the vampire legends and how more and more people were beginning to believe in them. Could they not just show a zombie move or something twisted like that, romance was really not a genre I wanted to watch right now. I flipped off the tv and sat starring into the blank screen and had to laugh at how perfect a description it had been for my life - full of vampires in high school and then nothing but darkness. I was still chuckling when I heard a car pull up and distinct footsteps walk up the steps, followed by knocking on the door. Who ever was at the door was not having a good day, they had practically stomped there way to the door and pounded it like it was whoever had annoyed them. I skidded to a stop in front of the door - damn I loved being able to move so fast but the only problem was I was still just as clumsy as before - opening it I gave him a brief closed smile, forcing my cheeks to lift was something I had become use to around Charlie but it was still terribly uncomfortable. **

"**I have a package her for Miss Swan" I nodded and he handed me the electronic signature machine. After handing it back to him he wished me a nice day with a stutter, handed me the package and walked away looking over his shoulder at me. The look on his face was almost dazed and I wondered if I looked that bad. Walking away from the door I couldn't help but look at the package and remember my dream from the night before. I put the package on the kitchen table and studied it, certain that if it was from him that I wouldn't survive through it. I was being insane, although I wasn't excepting a package and I kept repeating that in my head. It amazed me to think that a small think rectangle box could cause me so much stress. Eventually I had had enough, grabbing the box off the table I ripped it open. Inside was a small white envelope, opening it I read that words quickly yet every single one sank in perfectly as if I had studied it for hours. It was from a grant that I had apparently won and they were giving me money every month until me entire education was complete. It said that once a month they would be mailing me a box with five thousand dollars inside and that I should use it make my dreams come true. I laughed uncontrollable at that. It also said that once I know what university route I am taking I should write to them and they would adjust my money to pay for living, renting and fees. I put the letter back in the box and starred at it once more. I had never heard of the fund and I hadn't even applied for one, let alone any universities. Once again my dream came back to me and I heard Edwards line repeat in my mind. It had to be from him! There was no other way. This infuriated me, how dare he? He leaves me and promises me it would be as if he never existed - which was a complete bunch of crap - and then implies I'm stupid enough to fall for his trick. Well it was nice to know what he really thought about me. I picked up the letter and searched for a number, anything to tell him not to bother but there was only an address and I wasn't about to go over to the other side of America to hand a box to someone who more than likely wouldn't even be him. **

**Minutes flew by as I looked at the disrespectful box and I thought of ways to destroy it, burning it came to mind but I couldn't bring myself to do that to so much money. Then I thought about giving it away to some charity, but as I thought about that I realised that I didn't want him thinking I was spending it, that he was helping me. Instead I wanted him to get it back, even if it took eighty years, I wanted him to know I never needed his help again no matter how much I craved him. I came to the decision that I would drop it over to his house. They hadn't sold it and one day they would return, just as they had this time. **

**Grabbing the spare key, I ran out the front door and started the engine of the small rusty truck that I hadn't been in since the day my life had changed forever. The passenger door was still unlocked and my school bag still sat in the same place Edward had placed it. It had practically killed me to push my bag aside. It was some remaining proof that he did exist, and I need him to exist more than anything. I needed to know that somewhere out there he was alive. As I drove I was stuck in traffic outside of the small café that me and Charlie would eat at regularly until recently. I watched the door open as Jessica and Mike walked out laughing and messing about. Before I pulled away the others followed them out. All of them seemed to be having such a good time and I felt my eyes betray me as a silent tear slid down my cheek and landed on my arm.**

**As I pulled on to the long drive way between the forest I couldn't help notice how over grown it all looked, and it made me wonder if the amazing white home of my forever lost family would still be there. As I took the last bend I finally saw it emerging in front of me and I was suddenly relieved to know that it still existed. I stopped my truck right outside the door and felt my heart sink in my chest as different scenarios ran through my mind. What if they were still here, what if they never left and it was his way of ending things? Looking down at the money box I felt my temper flare, my eyes burning with the tears that wouldn't come. It would seem that I had cried all I was able to cry for now. I open the door and flung myself out, towards the stairs. Walking up each step made the tear in my chest grow bigger and bigger till it felt like I was going to fall into pieces at any moment. The box wouldn't fit in the letter box, and I wanted to make sure they got it and knew that anyone could take it from the doorstep so I reached out, putting my hand on the ice cold brass handle and pushed down hoping it would open. As I figured, it didn't. **_**Damn it! **_**I banged on he door out of frustration and the door flung open from the force.**_** Huh! Super strength is handy! **_**I couldn't believe my eyes, I don't know what I expected but it mustn't have been this. I guess I had assumed that they would take there belongings with them, that this stuff must mean something to them but everything still sat as it had the night of my birthday. I was completely abused by all of their different scents, every scent hit me and knocked me, they all smelled how I remembered but now I could really smell them and the tear in my heart threatened to stop it beating. In the moment, I wished it would. I took a few steps in and looked around. Edwards grand piano still sat in the same spot, and I found myself unconsciously walking towards it and rubbing my fingers across the keys. I took a deep breath and let his scent assault me more. Did nothing at all in this town mean anything to them. I found myself glancing at the stair case and I knew that this was only going to hurt me more later, but I needed to know was everything still here. Besides the box was from Edward and I wanted to make it clear that it was for Edward. As I rounded the bottom step I found myself shaking, my hands barely staying on the banister. I took each step slowly trying to build up the confidence to take the next step. **_**What if even his diaries are here? And his clothes? His music? Would he leave everything? **_**I couldn't stop the endless thoughts running on overdrive through my mind as I finally made it to the last step. Walking forward I walked past Carlisle's office, looking in everything was still there, all of his books, his paintings. Only one was missing, it was the one that Edward had told me was of Carlisle's childhood in London. I turned and continued down the hallway, next was Emmett's and Rosalie's room. Everything was the same, one of Rosalie's jackets still hung on the hook right inside the door. I looked at the jacket and remembered it so clearly. She wore that the first day I had ever seen her, I could still imagine her sitting at there lunch room table with it on. I was really going to suffer for this later. I finally approached Carlisle's and Esme's room, the door was closed and I couldn't bring myself to open it. Instead I took a deep breath and carried on, rounding the next set of stairs. I looked up to see that Carlisle's fathers cross was gone. I could still see the shadow of it on the wall but it was gone, this gave me hope in a strange way that at least Carlisle seemed to care about things. It came to my attention suddenly that there wasn't a single picture of any of them in the house, only a painting of Carlisle, the only pictures I ever saw was in Edwards room, ones of us. Well if everything else was left I'm sure those were as well. After he had left he had completely deprived me of anything to do with him and so I only had my memory to think about him. I felt a wave of anxiousness grasp me as I wondered if those pictures would still be in his room. Maybe he just left them there thinking he would get rid of them when he returned one day, maybe I could see him again to see if my memory was doing him justice. I almost ran past Alice's and Jasper's door but found myself pause when I saw an open suitcase on her bed, full of clothes. **_**Was Alice back? No… No she would have come to see me. Would she have come to see me? **_**I took the step over the threshold to enter the room, and walked slowly towards her bed. **

"**Alice? Jasper?" I called praying they would answer me but nothing just as I had suspected. As I reached the corner of her suitcase I saw a letter with my name scribbled on the front of it. **_**She left me a letter? Of course she did, she saw me coming here! **_**I slowly picked up the letter and unfolded the page. Slowly I read it:**

_**Bella,**_

_**I'm sorry. **_

_**We didn't want to leave you but Edward made us. He also made us promise not to contact you or for me to look for your future. It was a possibility that you would come here, not a vision, so I can only hope you see this. He would kill me if he knew I left this for you. But I couldn't just leave without another word. You mean far too much for that.**_

_**Edward has made his mind up at this point, after your birthday, he feels like he puts you in too much danger to be around you. I don't exactly know how he is going to tell you or what excuse he will use but he thinks that if you hate him it will be easier for you to move on. I think its rubbish, and I have tried to tell him that your not just going to move on from him but he wont listen. Bella I'm really worried about the two of you. Whatever Edward says its not true and it might be cruel for me to tell you that but I think you will know that he is lying to you. I'm half tempted at this point to turn you myself but he would only get angry if he knew I thought about it. He thinks you will move on and be happy with someone else. As he puts it the way things should have been, and of course we all want that for you. You will always be part of our family. **_

_**Everyone was sad to leave you, even Rosalie, Emmett hasn't stopped arguing with Edward about leaving his little sister behind and at the moment I'm not on speaking terms with him. **_

_**He really believes he is doing what is best for you. **_

_**Please Bella, don't hate him for this. **_

_**Love you **_

_**Alice**_

**I felt my knees buckle and I hit the floor harder than the night in the forest. I couldn't move again. I could only sit and stare at the words on the letter. **_**It was all a lie? **_**I had always trusted Alice and for the first time I found myself doubting her. His expression, the cold glare in his eye was too real. **_**It couldn't have been a lie**_**. I folded the letter and pushed it into my pocket. Getting up and exiting the room I felt like hollowness returning to my chest and tearing it into a million pieces. There was only one more room left. I stood at the doorway looking at the shut door, contemplating on if I really wanted to know what was behind the door. I decided I had come this far and no matter what, the next few weeks were going to be worse than they have been so I might as well get it all out in one go. I turned the handle and let the door drift open slowly. Shocked must have crossed my face as I took in his room, at what use to be his room. **

**Taking the step across the threshold, my hand flew up to my mouth. "what the hell happened in here?" I whispered to myself as I took in the site. His room was a mess, his music collection which had been organised by year and personal preference was shattered in pieces across his floor, some still in the boxes but must of them where shattered into pieces. From what I could figure out, it looked as if he had thrown them against the wall and off the shelves. His drawings and paintings were torn off the glass window and wall they once hung so proudly, the shreds of them laying delicately across the floor. The only one that had seemed to survive was my favourite one, which was crumpled into a ball in the far corner. Unravelling it, it took my breath away again and I could help but hold it closer to my heart. His diaries were gone but everything else remained. I walked towards his wall of photos only to find that the only ones remaining was the ones he took the time he tried to take up photography as a hobby, the year before I moved to Forks. Even they were in bad shape. His room looked the same as I felt, it took me awhile to realise I was crying as I starred open mouthed at the only remains of him. I knew I wouldn't be able to come to his room again, and so I took one final deep breath to take in as much of him as possible and then I ran as fast as I could down the two flights of stairs and out the door, dropping the package on the floor just inside the front door and slamming it shut. I put my hands on the front of my truck and found myself struggling to breathe, to move, then my mind flickered and curiosity took over again. As if I hadn't already put myself through too much for one day I headed towards the garage. I found myself wondering which car did he take the Volvo or the Vanquish. Opening the garage door, the code was the day they moved to Forks, the silver paint of the Volvo caught my attention and I walked towards it, laying my head against the passengers window. The only things Edward took with him was his diaries, pictures of us and his vanquish. Inside the pocket of the drivers door, the corner of an envelope caught my attention, on the day Edward left he had promised to mail my letter to Renee but she never received it. **_**Was that it? My pictures?**_** I looked towards the counter for the car keys to the box that held them all but there was none there. **_**Crap! I need those keys! **_**I looked around to see if they were about but I couldn't see anywhere they would be. He must have taken them with him. His beige jacket caught my attention, it was left hanging over the counter in the corner, it was the jacket he wore when he left me in the forest. Walking towards it, I felt that whole day coming back to me, the worry in school when he wasn't saying anything to me, his joke of a race home which he'd won but apparently cheated at seen as my letter was in his car, but mostly the cold distant look on his face as he told me he didn't want me anymore. My heart was at its limit for the day so I stopped thinking and picked up his jacket, searched the pockets and found the Volvo keys. I refused to breathe, knowing that I wouldn't be able to stand his scent again, that I wouldn't survive it. I opened the car door and pulled out my letter. Unopened and still in perfect condition. I sat on his seat and opened it pulling out the letter and dropping it on my lap I took out the pictures and looked through them one by one. Just when I thought I couldn't cry no more, the tears were over whelming and I leant back in his seat and felt myself collapse in the misery. I compared the difference between the two photos, the morning of my birthday, his beautiful crooked smile to the photo of the next day that Charlie had taken. His departure was clear in his eyes and somehow I had missed it. The hysterics started again and all I could think about was his face in the forest. I couldn't get it out of my mind.**

"**Bells? Are you in here?" Jacobs voice appeared from the entrance of the garage. I had been so caught up in the hysterics I hadn't heard him approach. **

"**What … are …. you …. doing … here… Jake?" my voice broke on every word and I needed to re-catch my breath between them. Jacob ran in towards me and saw the state of me in the Volvo. **

"**Geez bells" his voice was shaky and worried lines marked his face "are you ok? Why did you do this to yourself?" he asked putting an arm into the car to pull me out. I shrugged my shoulders and he held me against him tightly. "Bells, you shouldn't have done this to yourself" **

"**I needed to know if" I tried to steady myself. I didn't want to tell Jacob about the money, Jacob hated Edward enough I didn't need to give him more encouragement "if … if… they left stuff here" Jacob looked down at the floor to see the pictures I had been holding only moments ago. He bent down and picked up the one of me and Edward in my living room and glanced up at me when he heard the hysterics start again "its all I have left of him" I managed to cry out in-between sobs. **

"**Awww Bells" he said and I could almost see the tears welling behind his calm façade. I bent down and picked up the one of him with the crooked smile, and felt my knees buckle beneath me again. I would never get to see that smile again, no matter how long I lived. If the Cullen's were good at anything it was disappearing. Jacob picked up the rest and scooped me off the floor into his arms. "come on bells, lets get you out of here before" he cut himself up and looked at me "it will get better, I will make it get better for you" he sounded so sure of himself that I had to believe him. "are you sure you want these? He said looking at the pictures, letter and drawing. I nodded and he nodded back. He put me into the passenger seat of my rustic truck, climbed in the drivers seat and started the engine. I couldn't believe how dark it was. **_**How long had I been sitting in Edwards Volvo? **_**As we drove down the dark lane, I could feel my heart beginning to cool and I knew what was coming next. The coldness leaked into every part of my body before we made it back to Charlie's house. **

"**You want me to come in?" Jacob asked as he switched off the engine. I just shook my head in the negative and climbed out. "Bells, you gonna be ok tonight?" I repeated my earlier action and continued towards the door holding the last shreds of my life in my hands. This was all I had left of what could have been; a drawing, two pictures and a note from Alice. As I stumbled through the front door Charlie was sitting in the living room waiting for me. **

"**I see you finally left the house, you feeling better now honey?" he asked before I made it to the doorway. When I did he looked up to see the expression on my face, the emptiness and his face turned serious as he jumped off the sofa and almost ran the short distance between us. "What happened? Where have you been?" his voice was full of anger and pain as he took in my vacant expression. I just shrugged. He looked down to see the things in my hand and grabbed the top photo, his face lost all traces of anger and suddenly his face was riddled with worry. "the photo I took of you two" he said barely a whisper. I shrugged and took it out of his hands as I headed for the stairs. I knew for his sake I should be putting on a brave face but I couldn't. I just didn't have it in me to put on the perfect façade. Closing the door behind me, I pushed the lock shut and crawled to my bed. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I didn't sleep that night, instead I lid there thinking of how messed up life is. When I was human, I had the most truest of true loves who according to Alice only left me to protect me from what he was. Now that I was what he was, or at least partly, I was alone. Life really wasn't fair. The night turned to day, the sun was out in full glory today, which was completely rare for his small town but I still couldn't bring myself to leave, no matter how curious I was about my skin, today I didn't care. I didn't want to know. When the sun had eventually gone down I heard the phone ringing but just like looking at my skin, I wasn't interested. The moon was shining through the window that was haunting my every thought when I heard a knock on my door.

"Bells, you awake?" Charlie said, he must have noticed that everything was as he left it this morning "night Bells" he said quietly when I didn't respond.

I didn't sleep that night either. By midday, I wasn't hungry, that I was certain about. Yet the emptiness in my stomach was starting to get to me. Another knock came to my door, this time I knew it wasn't Charlie, Jacob had always made a little tune when knocking on the door and I wondered how he had gotten in. I was positive Charlie was at work and Jacob didn't have a key, but who was I kidding I really didn't care. Which was when he answered the question for me.

"Your dad left me in Bells. He's only just gone to work, he didn't want to leave you alone so will you please open the door before I knock it down?" he threatened although I knew he was just hoping to lighten the mood. I looked at the door wishing it would open so I wouldn't have to get up but nothing happened. I turned back over in the bed deciding to ignore Jacob instead. I starred out my window and after a few minutes he spoke again. "Bells, seriously. Open this damn door. I mean it!" it started of stern but by the end he was shouting.

"Jeez" I said in a whisperer as I turned back round and starred at the door. _Get up, move, get up, move, get up, move._ I chanted to myself over and over again but nothing came of it and I couldn't find the energy to get out of the bed.

"Bells you have till the count of five. SERIOUSLY" he yelled. _What is his problem? _I thought. Starring at the lock I was shouting at it inside my head: _Why cant you just open up you stupid thing and save me from getting up, for heavens sake! _As I began to rise from the bed the lock flicked open and the door swung open with Jacob standing on the other side.

"About tim…" he cut off when he saw me still sitting in the bed. "how did the door open?" he said barely audible gawking at my stunned expression.

"I…" I took a deep breath and felt an even more shocked expression spread across my face "I don't know… I was thinking in my head that I wished it opened so I didn't have to move and then it did" by this point I was talking really fast and blinking faster. I dug my teeth into my bottom lip and looked from Jacob to the door and then back to Jacob.

"Don't tell me you did that with your mind? No way!" he said in an amazed voice "I had heard rumours about bloodsuckers having extra abilities but thought they were just stupid myths! WOW! Bells that is so cool!" he seemed so excited about this and I was so stunned that I couldn't even glare at him for calling me a bloodsucker. Technically he was right, I was one but I just didn't like the term.

The more I tried to wrap my head around what had just happened, I found myself unbelieving and ready to admit I had officially gone insane. Jacob stepped in with two boxes in his hand.

"I come baring pizza" he announced. "see if you can move it from my hands to your bed" he said looking like a child on Christmas morning. I shook my head and laughed.

"Maybe later" I simply stated. I wasn't sure how or if I had done that but if anyone knew from personal experience that vampires had powers, it was me. "wait, what did you mean you thought it was myths?" _had I really never told him about Edward, Alice and Jaspers gifts? _he sat down at the end of my bed starring at me.

"You don't look too good Bells, no more trips to that house. Ok?" it was clear he was putting his foot down and hoping I would listen. _Maybe I would get him to drop off Edwards money but then I would have to explain to him._ I thought and I looked at him and realised then I would have to listen to him complain more about Edward and I really don't think I could handle that, even if it was what best friends were meant to do. "I just assumed that it was them trying to make themselves look scarier or something" he shrugged casually. He took in my expression "what?"

"I was certain I had told you about certain vamps and the powers they have" he cut me off before I could begin to explain.

"The Cullen's have powers? No Bells you never told me that. Speak, Now!" he ordered as he opened a pizza box and began to take out a slice. As he handed it to me I began explaining.

"Well, not all of them exactly. Well Carlisle has a theory about powers." Jacob nodded as he took a bite out of his pizza. Immediately I thought about the lunch time I had spent with Edward in the beginning when he took a bite from the pizza to prove he could eat human food. A big grin lit my face as I recalled that disgusted look that spread across his as he swallowed.

"What? Did I drop some?" he asked looking down inspecting himself. I shook my head and shrugged. He glared at me for a second "continue" he prodded.

"Carlisle thinks that whatever your strongest trait was when you were alive you bring in to your next life, so to speak." Jacob looked unconvinced so I continued with examples. "Well, you know Alice?"

"The short dark haired one?"

"Yep, when she was alive she was in a mental institute because she saw things and her family thought she was insane."

"Wait, her family locked her up and she still managed to be changed? I always thought she looked a bit crazy" he pulled a funny face and I just shook my head at him.

"Do you want to know or not?" I glared at him and he nodded in the positive so I continued. "Well now she can see the future" his smirk dropped and he looked almost mortified by my comment. "Jake, you ok?"

"Seriously?" he asked, his voice was rough and he looked pale which of course with his russet skin was almost impossible.

"Yep, but as the object of her vision mind changes so does the future so she's all seeing but its not craved in stone." I explained hoping it would ease him and it seemed to. "Jaspers give is pretty cool as well" I continued, I felt a strange surge of pride as I thought about how amazingly talented they are as a family. Jacob gave me the continue nod, so I followed his command. "In his human life he was in the army and he found that he could influence people and because of that he did very well, and well now… now he can influence the emotions of those around him. Not like in a bad way but you know, like calm a room down if needed etc…" I ended as I realised that Jacobs jaw was nearly hitting the bed it had dropped so much.

"He's with Alice right? So they are quite the powerful couple?" he said astonished. I nodded and a slow and simple smile spread across my face. Non of this could be easy for him to believe. "What about the blonde and the big one?" he asked suddenly worried.

"Rosalie and Emmett?" as I said there names the letter came back to mind and I felt the nothing spread again. Emmett brought with him his strength, he's the most powerful vamp that any of them have ever come across when it comes to pure muscle power. Rosalie, well I'm not too sure, Edward" I felt the ache in my chest again and wrapped my arms around my self as if to hold myself together while I continued. "joked once that Rosalie brought with her pigheadedness" I rolled my eyes "I think she must have brought something other than beauty though, but maybe she hasn't found a way to show it yet."

Jacob looked a little relieved that they didn't have any super special talents "What about The doc and his wife?" Jacob waiting expression made me smile and I realised that he was really interested in this and not just from a we-hate-bloodsuckers point of view.

"Well Carlisle brought with him his compassion for others, do you know when he was turned he ran from the humans, pretty much attempted starvation so that he wouldn't feed on a human. It was him who discovered animal blood does the same job and that's how he's lived since and its been over three hundred years"

Jacobs eyes grew massive as he tried to take that in "Three hundred years? He barely looks thirty" he joked "wow! But seriously he's never killed a human before?" he looked a little amazed by this development

"Nope, a few of them haven't. oh, Esme brings her love with her, she is the most loving person you could ever meet" I finished off my answer about Edwards parents.

"wait, go back… explain who has and who haven't?" he seemed more intrigued by that statement.

"don't you want to know about…" I cut off before I finished but it was blatantly obvious who I was chatting about.

"I was sure if you wanted to talk about him so I didn't want to ask, but sure… does he?"

"Yep" I nodded as I answered. "He can read peoples minds" with that comment Jacobs jaw nearly hit the floor.

"What the… are you SERIOUS? How did you stand that? wasn't that really intrusive?" The questions flew out of his mouth quicker than I could begin to answer

I grinned and as usual had to catch my breath because of how utterly amazing Edward was. "Yep I'm serious, nope I didn't have to stand that and nope it wasn't intrusive for me because he couldn't get into my mind. Some weird problem with my mind kept him out"

"Huh" was all Jacob managed to get out. He starred at me waiting for something but I didn't move "So" he asked slowly "Which ones killed?"

"oh right" I had forgotten he had asked that. "Well Carlisle has never, neither has Esme. Rosalie killed before but she has never fed from a human"

He interrupted me "Why would she kill if it wasn't to fed?" I glared at him.

"I was getting to that, don't interrupt" I smiled "she killed the five men that… well… it was revenge" Jacobs confused expression turned to understanding and he made a disgusted noise in the bad of his throat and shook his head. "what? You wanted to know who had killed before" I asked thinking he was making the noise at Rosalie.

"No, not that" he looked caught then he responded "In a strange way, I get why she would do that, I mean if someone did that to you or my sisters, I don't know how far I would go, I think I'd do that as well" this was the first time I had ever heard him talk so non basis about the Cullen's, it was refreshing. I decided to continue.

"Emmett, well he's always tried to be good but he has messed up a few times, but not a lot." I rephrased when I saw Jacobs eyes turn to slits "They are there for each other and try to stop each other from messing up" he eyes opened slightly wider "Alice has never at all, but Jasper has. The thing with Jasper though was he was created different to the others" I tried to explain to show Jacob that Jasper wasn't a bad guy. Jacob just starred at me "he was created to fight a war and was told by his creator that it was the only way to live. He left by himself to find something better because he couldn't handle killing anymore" although I was sure Jacob wouldn't admit to understanding, I knew from his expression that he did.

"And Edward? I'm guessing he's not mister innocent." I wished Edward had been just to throw it in his face but I wasn't about to lie either. As much as I knew it was wrong I had understood why Edward did what he did and he beat himself up enough for it.

"Nope, Edwards not mister innocent." I looked at Jacob straight in his face, even though Edward was not here I refused to bash him behind his back, I wanted Jacob to be fully aware that I was not ashamed of him and his mistakes. "He's the oldest apart from Carlisle" Jacobs face twisted with surprise. "He went through a rebel stage a few years after he was created but he only hunted bad people. He would save the good, you know normal people and only kill the bad ones" I explained it terribly and I noticed Jacob trying to understand my expression.

"What did he do, study police records or something?" Jacob said sarcastically

"No, I don't think so at least… he can read minds remember? He knew from their thoughts"

Understanding flooded his face "bit of a God complex" he said with a smirk. He must have realised I wasn't up for any comments about Edwards past because he changed the subject to me "Don't worry Bells, they might have each other, but you have me, I wont let you make that mistake" he said smiling and I knew I could trust him on that point. "now eat" he ordered.

By the time Jacob left I was feeling a little bit better although I was still completely numb inside. I was thankful the hysterics had stopped but I didn't no if I could cope with everything. I needed to know more about what I was, I decided I needed more distractions.

If I was truly know what I was, I would need to start looking and experimenting. _Was I immortal now? Or was I going to continue aging? _The worst part was I knew exactly where I needed to start looking for information. But it was somewhere I never wanted to go again. I tried out my powers again but I couldn't seem to get them to work. It was frustrating that I didn't understand how powers came so easily to everyone yet to me it was much harder work. I called Jacob and asked him to come with me tomorrow to look for information, when he had asked me where I had told him I needed to show him and so he agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I was downstairs making food the next morning, Charlie seemed overjoyed that I was back to some sense of normal. He had still decided to ignore the obvious differences that I had been given by being changed. He asked me about school and I told him that I really didn't feel like going back and seeing everyone. I had been thinking seriously about going away for a few weeks to track down some more information on what I was but hadn't mentioned it to him, and when I did he face turned angry.

"You can't just take off Bells, Your too young to go by yourself" as he was saying this I could see in his face it wasn't about missing time it was about fear for me.

"Jacob said he would come with me" I added. Almost immediately his livid expression went through about ten different stages before he finally settled on calm.

"Oh, well, that's better at least, but Bells why not leave it till the summer?" I could see he was concluding my urgency to leave Forks was about Edward, but that's where he was mistaken. Truth be told I didn't want to leave Forks I wanted to wait for their return.

"I just… you know" I said in a small voice playing right into his conclusion. He answered with a nod.

"Well to be honest Bells, I don't like it but … I understand" shock hit me like a bullet I was expecting Charlie to go mental and tell me no way! "at least Jacob will be with you, he's a good boy" Charlie added as he walked out the kitchen door and headed for the front to exit. "See you late honey" he shouted and was gone.

Moments after Charlie left Jacob appeared in the kitchen, I hadn't grown accustom to his own transformation yet. It reminded me so much of him that I felt the need to grab my stomach and hold myself together. I refrained from saying anything and turned to face the sink as I washed up the dishes.

"So where is this place?" Jacob said watching me intently, he saw what I did with my arms but ignored it.

"it's the um, Carlisle's office at the Cullen's house" I answered quietly knowing that he was going to shout any second.

"NO WAY! Bells I told you, you weren't going back" he reacted just as I thought he might.

"Jake, I need to know what I am and if there is going to be info anywhere its gonna be in his office. He has hundreds of books, he loves a good puzzle" I winced as I turned to see his livid expression

"Bells" he moaned and I could see defeat wipe across his features "Fine, but only Carlisle's office"

"Agreed" I smiled in victory.

I didn't like the idea of going back into the Cullen's house, I felt like I was intruding on there privacy but I needed information and had no where else to look. I had stayed up all night abusing the internet trying to make sense of all the garbage into something that would make sense. So far it was a lost cause. I knew the possibility would be that Carlisle would have nothing to help but on the off chance that he would, I needed to know.

Pulling up outside the Cullen house sent shivers down my spine, I knew that any second now the nothingness would reposes me and I wouldn't be able to stop it. Jumping out, the wind blew from the south and attacked us both. Definitely another Vampire but no one that I knew. The smell was all over the Cullen's property, I realised who ever it was had gone inside as I followed the scent up the steps and through the front door. We walked inside and Jacob caught his breath.

"Wow look at this place. This living room is bigger than my house. Can we move in?" he suggested in a joking tone. I raised my eyebrows but didn't say anything. I couldn't joke about something that only a few weeks ago seemed like such a real possibility.

"up stairs" I said as I began walking up the stair way and towards Carlisle's office. Even though I could move so fast, I didn't like to use it around Jacob so I spent as much effort as I possibly could looking and acting as human as possible for his sake. As irritating as slow walking was, it was worth it if it kept my best friend happy.

When we reached the door to Carlisle's office Jacob gasped. I turned to see his stunned expression as he took in all the books and painting.

"Where do we start?" he asked as he looked from me to the book.

"I have no idea. Care to guess?" I said realising that I didn't have the faintest what I was looking for. I suddenly remembered watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer all those years ago and wishing I had a watcher like Giles who knew everything. As my mind caught up to that thought I realised that Carlisle fitted that description well. I snickered to myself and Jacob starred at me in confusion.

"Another inside joke I don't get to hear?" he said with raised eyebrows. I smiled and nodded.

Nearly twelve hours passed before we found anything slightly relevant. The good thing was though, my new photographic memory was really coming in handy and I suddenly felt extremely clever.

We continued this tradition for three days before we finally came across anything useful. It was an entry in a diary by what I can only guess was a vampire who like to do experiments. He talked about trying to change humans with different blood levels and different venom levels and found that the less human blood in the system the more venom is needed to take its place. Jacob had explained to me how Victoria had barely enough time to bite me when they turned up and chased her, he also told me that when they saw me I was bleeding heavily from my head and I remembered then the feel of it dripping down my head and cheek. In that we found our answer. I had lost so much blood and she had used so little venom that it wasn't enough to complete the full transformation. Instead I kept some of my human traits while gaining more vampire ones. In the case study this horrific scientist had done in his diary, the vampire/human half breed had kept her heart beating although it ran much faster then the average humans for the first year of the change. This was the same for her temperature and strength. The venom continues to spread until it stops the heart beating and turns the blood cold. It is a much slower transformation but eventually I would be just like one of them. I was shocked but also extremely happy. It was nice to know that one day I would wake up and I me and Edward would finally be on the same level. The scientist writes how it could take one year to ten years, possibly more. It all depends on the percentage of blood to venom. Although this scientist held some pretty horrific experiments some of the information was intriguing, he had worked out that different blood types showed different personality restraints and the more venom a human got in the transformation the more vicious and uncontrollable they were when they awoke.

Jacob looked more than happy when we found the answer, reading about the vampire history captivated him but also repelled him to the point to wanting to run away. When I had read the passage out to him about what I was, what I would be. He seemed disappointed and he was looking at me with an unknowing expression.

"Just say it Jake" I demanded when I couldn't take the look anymore.

"This makes us mortal enemies, you know that, and yet I cant find it in myself to want to kill you. I thought you were different to them, which is why you still seemed to be the Bells I knew as a kid, I thought being one of them would change everything about you"

He continued to study me like I was a piece of artwork he couldn't quite decide if he like or hated.

"Jake, I'm still me. I'm always going to be me. Just like your still the same Jake as before hand" I smiled at him and he smile back.

"I guess your right freak show" he said standing and reaching a hand out to mine "I should enjoy your heart beat while I can because apparently its beats are numbered" he sighed.

"Would seem that way to you, would it?" he nodded and I nodded as well. Replacing the books I looked around the room to make sure it looked the same as when we they had left. "If they return anytime soon they will know we were here but at least it looks the same" I giggled.

"Anytime soon?" he laughed. "it's still their house Bells I'm sure they will be back here before fifty years passes" I raised my eyebrow at him and he stopped looking confused again " longer than fifty years?" he asked timid.

"The last time was seventy years ago" I replied.

"But all their stuff is here, did they just decide they didn't want it anymore" he looked shocked as he looked around himself.

"More than likely, look at how easily it was to decide they didn't want me" I did a shaky laugh but it didn't fool him. It took a few minutes but I knew a response was coming.

"I still think he's an idiot for leaving you Bells, I can't wrap my head around what he was thinking." sincerity filled his voice and it was impossible to doubt that he honestly meant it.

Jacob shut the door as we took the last step out and walked down the steps. Both of us picked up that scent again and Jacob looked at me, I shook my head confirming that I still didn't recognise it. We walked over toward the car door when I decided I wanted to follow the scent.

"I think we should follow it" Jacob stopped and starred, taking a deep breath he walked back around towards me.

"Me too. It might be someone dangerous." he looked worried but I could tell this wasn't his first thought on the matter.

"Charlie" I gasped. Jacob nodded in agreement.

"Stay here, I'll be right back"

"Where are you going?" I said as he headed away from me.

"Reinforcements" he yelled over his shoulder and I nodded immediately excited to see Jacobs big secret. It wasn't that I didn't care what he could do, it was just that I think he was still unsure about showing me. Like Edward he was scared that I would run for the hills screaming in terror. I didn't want to make him show me so I let him make all the moves when it came to his wolf business.

A few seconds passed then I heard the loudest howl I had ever heard. It was fair to say that they must be much bigger than the average wolf. Even the wildlife had immediately evacuated the surrounding areas. With a few more seconds, Jacob reappeared but only in his jeans. In his arms he held his trainers and tank. I looked first at his face, then his bare chest, bare feet, all the stuff in his hands and eventually back to him. It was a question without needing to ask and he understood.

"if I have to phase suddenly I would ruin all my clothes. I've ruined way too many as it is. Seriously this is my last pair of jeans" he giggled.

"you ready to hunt?" I smirked.

"I've been dieing to see you hunt" he laughed and continued through his laughter "I cant imagine with your clumsiness that your any good at it"

I raised my eyebrows and gave him an evil look "come on then MUT, lets see what you've got!" I flung back at him.

"Mut, huh. That's a bit harsh" He joked and within seconds we were running through the forest. He was faster than the average human on foot but still no where near as fast as me. I stopped and spun around. He skidded to a stop in front of me "what's wrong?"

"phase please. I'm guessing your much faster and I promise I wont run from you" he looked at me and then seemed convinced by whatever he saw in my eyes. He took off into the forest and I waited.

I could hear the large padding as he walked on all fours out of the trees, I was completely shocked when I saw him but I tried to keep on a calm façade. He was much bigger than the average wolf, taller than me. His fur matched his russet skin tone perfectly and although he was a wolf I could still see my best friend in the wolfs eyes. I put my hand up to brush Jacobs fur in between his deep set eyes and he made a deep throaty gargle. He stuck his tongue out at me and we both ended up laughing. Nodding towards the direction of the scent, we both took off flying through the forest away from the Cullen's house. I had no idea where I was going but I knew I could easily follow my own scent back. This was the most fun I had experienced since before the Cullen's left and I found myself smiling. As we jumped through the last breaking at the top of the mountain, my heart dropped and I skidded to a stop.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jacob flew past me and screeched to a stop, digging his enormous claws into the ground.

"Oh my" was his only reaction as he took in my appearance in the sunlight. I had completely forgotten about that but yet I couldn't of cared less about it. Memories filled my head and I felt like I was going to spontaneous combust at any second. He glared in my direction, searching my face for some clue. I looked around the open space, it didn't seem to be the same place but I knew it was. All the magic that had been here that first day Edward had brought me here and every time since was completely missing. There was nothing here now but dieing flowers, grass too long and trees that were over handing and blocking the light. "Bells please your driving me insane what's wrong?" it only just occurred to me that Jacob had been speaking that whole time but I was too busy being haunted by memories I never wanted to lose.

"This is, erm, this is where he first showed me what he was, this is the meadow Jake." I had previously told him about the meadow, he had laughed and called Edward a big girl but I had explained the magic of this place.

"This place? Really? Huh? Er, yeah I don't see it. Sorry" he looked around him trying to see something that looked the way I described it.

"it doesn't look the same without him" I whispered, my voice breaking on the last word.

"Sure sure" he only ever said this when he didn't want to do something or didn't believe something. I had been around him long enough now to know when he is being sincere or saying what he thinks I want to hear. This was definitely not sincere. My mind was too busy imagining what this meadow once looked like to be bothered to glare at him.

Jacob studied my face before he spoke again, nodding in the direction the scent trail lead, I didn't want to follow, unwilling to leave the meadow but at least I knew I could always come back now that I had found it.

"Jake, you go ahead, give me a minute here… please" I asked. He nodded and continued, although I could see in his face that he thought this was a bad idea. He was right. Beating myself up over a situation I couldn't control was a bad idea. _What was I thinking? hadn't this kind of behaviour been the reason I wanted death to consume me only the other day? _I head soft footsteps approaching through the forest behind me, I knew that they weren't Jacobs, his were much heavier and more like a padding noise than footsteps. I spun to the direction the steps were coming in and I couldn't help but be completely shocked when I saw who stood in front of me.

"Laurent!" I practically jumped up and down with joy by being in his presence. Even to me this made no sense, hadn't he once been part of the coven that tried to kill me, the coven that succeeded in turning me. I didn't care though. To see Laurent meant that I wasn't imagining the past two years. He was my only link to the Cullen's and seeing how he had gone to stay with the Denali's in Canada, there was hope that he had some useful information on where the Cullen's are. While I was having all these insane thoughts, Laurent had begun walking towards me, examining my face and stance.

"Bella? Is that you?" he asked surprise, un-sureness colouring his tone. He took a step closer followed by another one and another till he was no more than an arms reach away. He never took his eyes off my face.

"Yea… Hey… I look a bit different I know, how are you?" trying to make conversation while someone opening starred at you and studied your every move was possibly the hardest situation to make conversation under.

"I've been well, living with the Denali's, they have been gracious enough to teach me the ways they and the Cullen's live" immediately I studied his eyes looking for the honey gold I had come to love, but his eyes were still the same shocking blood red I had learned to fear. "Of course I have made a few slips" he laughed a deadly sly bark, I jumped a step backwards. "there's something off about your scent? But still you remain simply mouth watering" he closed the space between us with one large step.

"Maybe, but you wouldn't want to end up like James would you?" I replied trying to pull a calm façade hoping he wouldn't see through it. _Why had I let Jacob go off! Crap! _

"I went to the Cullen's house. It would seem it has been empty for a little while. Are they on holiday or have they left. Tanya was talking to Kate about how the Cullen's had left Forks" he dropped his head to stare into my eyes "do they visit you?" I took a gulp and my heart began to splutter. I was certain my face was bright red and I couldn't help be take another step back. And as before he followed my move.

"Sometimes" I lied. Again I could hear Edwards voice in my head the night he called me a bad liar and I knew he was right. It really was something I needed to work on.

Laurent raised his hand to stroke my face gently, I stiffened. "You really couldn't have meant much to them for them to leave you like a puppy they no longer want." a vicious smile spread across his face and he knew he was right. "My guess is that they don't visit, that they don't care for you any more, my guess is that it would be years if ever, before they found out that I killed you" he laughed sure of himself.

At this point I really wished I had stayed at Carlisle's and continued researching. I didn't know if I was immortal or still mortal until the transformation was complete. I didn't know if I had enough strength to take on Laurent, enough skills.

I looked Laurent dead in the eye, calling his bluff. "Do you really want to take that chance?" I wasn't sure why I was bluffing but I knew that its exactly what Edward would do.

Laughing victoriously he grabbed my neck and let a small growl out. I froze. "Yes, I think I do" his laughing grew louder and I knew what was coming, the moment of truth. "Tanya had said that she was going to see Edward to comfort him through whatever he was going through, my guess is maybe he is a little sad to see you go, but I'm sure Tanya will be a very helpful distraction" he bent his head down to my neck, his eyes smiling and I knew he was right. I couldn't compete with Tanya, the beautiful Denali vampire. Maybe that was exactly what Edward meant when he had told me he had distraction to keep him occupied. I felt my knees get weak and all I wanted to do was cry. Betrayal filled my head. _How could he have told me he loved me only to be thinking about her? _Blood red haze filled my vision and I felt the hold on my temper snap. I wanted Laurent off of me, I wanted to find Edward and tell him what I really thought about him and his 'distraction'. I took a deep breath, raised my hands to Laurent's chest and pushed. He barely stumbled away and as he lunged for me, I found a strange release in my head and before I knew it Laurent was filling backwards through the air into the tall cedar that stood as one of the opening points to the meadow. _Did I really just do that? _Laurent got up and starred at me, his shocked expression must have been matching my own. He ran towards me again, unwilling to be defeated by me, once again I felt the snap in my head and once again he flew towards the same cedar.

Out of nowhere, I heard multiply loud padding noises passing on the ground, snapping the twigs and squishing the dirt beneath their paws. Five pairs of glowing eyes appeared from my left. I recognised Jacob in the lead, together they ran towards Laurent. I couldn't be sure but they almost looked as if they were smiling. The wolf pack dove into the forest after Laurent's attempt to get away but it wasn't long before I heard the cracking and ripping of Laurent's marble flesh.

Motionless, I was a perfect statue starring in the direction of the noise. A hundred thoughts running through my mind. _How did I do that? Is that my power? How could Edward do that to me? There's five wolves? Is Laurent dead? Tanya! _as the last name leaked into my thoughts I felt the blood haze again. I knew this was definitely a vampire quality and I found myself trying to keep hold over my temper. _My power is tied to my emotion. _I found my intuition at that point and knew that I was right.

Jacob appeared in wolf form and marched over to my side, dropping his large head down, he looked into my eyes. I knew what he wanted to know. "Yeah Jake, I'm fine, honest" he took a step back and looked me up and down intently "Not even a scratch" he shook his head side to side and laughed out a cough like bark. He turned abruptly and lunged into the forest. A few seconds past and when he returned he was the bare chest russet skinned boy I had come to know as my replacement sun.

"Lets go home Bells" he said walking towards me. "Laurent is taken care of" I didn't doubt that but I knew that I didn't want to go home. I wanted something to take my mind off of _Tanya _and what exactly she would do to keep Edward distracted.

"Can we do something fun, please Jacob?" he looked surprised by my request. From over his shoulder the other four boys walked out of the forest. All dressed the same way as Jacob, bare chest, no shoes just a pair of baggy shorts. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful they all were, the tone of their skin, the long silky hair and the muscular bodies. It was almost as dazzling as looking at the Cullen's. Almost.

"Sure sure, what do you want to do?" I didn't really know but I knew home or anywhere to do with Edward was just a bad idea. Jacob noticed me looking at the Quileute pack and offered "Want to come down to La Push?" as I was about to say yes, the oldest of the group stepped forward.

"Jacob, I'm not sure if that is such a good idea, after all she is a …"

"Vampire" Jake cut him off. "She's different though Sam, she not like the others, we can trust her" he looked pleadingly at Sam and raised his eyebrows.

Two other boys walked around Sam and over to Jacobs side "We can handle her Sam" one of the boys said, he was tall but thinner compared to the other boys, still well muscled though. Sam nodded and they all looked at me.

"Sure" I grinned being careful not to expose too many teeth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

As we walked through the forest, Sam introduced himself and Jacob explained that Sam was the Alpha. Next up was the boy who had spoken up at the meadow, his name was Embry and he had been one of Jacobs best friends for years. Quill was next to come over, he held out his hand to shake mine and I followed his lead. He wasn't as tall as the other boys but what he missed in height he gained in wideness. I imagined running into his chest would be like running into a brick wall. 

Paul was the last of the wolf pack to introduce himself. " I'm Paul" he said simply.

"Nice to meet you" I replied honestly.

"hmm, look don't take this the wrong way but I hate you filthy bloodsuckers" my eyebrows rose in shock and Jacob snapped at him.

"Paul, shut up NOW!" he scolded.

"I'm just letting her know the facts" he turned to me then "look, so far your actually not bad to be around, but just know I'm watching you and one wrong move…" the threat in his voice was obvious and that annoying red haze covered my vision. I stopped walking and shut my eyes. I heard each of them stop and I knew they were starring at me trying to figure out what I was doing. I took a deep breath, tasting each scent and felt the need to lunge at Paul but knew that it wouldn't help my case with the other members of the pack. Instead I pinched the top of my nose and it seemed to help. I remembered the day in the car with Edward after I had nearly been attacked in Port Angeles. He closed his eyes, pinched his nose and asked me to prattle on about something until he calmed down. So far the eyes closed and pinching my nose was working so I took his lead.

"Jake, ramble on about something unimportant please" I whispered, eyes still shut.

"Bells are you ok?" the worry in his tone was clear and I knew he didn't understand just as I hadn't that day either.

"Just talk until I calm down, take my mind off of it." I asked in a rush knowing that I was beginning to lose my grip on the temper.

He moved closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder "Sure, your going to love Emily. She is Sam's girlfriend, she's awesome" although I couldn't see it I was positive there was a look between him and Sam. I was guessing that Sam didn't want me anywhere close to his Emily and I couldn't blame him. Jacob changed the direction of the conversation then "My dad can't wait to see you!" he exclaimed. My mind went blank apart from one question and I found myself blurting it out before I could even thing through it clearly.

"Does he know?" it began loud but was nearly muted at the end when I thought of the possibilities.

"Yep. I needed his advice. He's worried about you, but I've been keeping him updated on how your doing and he asked me to bring you over." once again my mind was on super drive. _Billy Black knew that I was what I am. Was he going to tell Charlie? Renee? Or would he keep my secret? _"Bells, your eye lids are twitching like crazy… are you ok?"

My eyes flew open all red haze gone and I looked at him dead in the eye looking for some clue that he was lying to me about Billy's reaction, but there was nothing to find. I took one last deep breath. Ignoring Paul I looked at the others and told them I felt better, we started moving towards La Push but I remembered I left my car at the Cullen's house. As I thought it, I realised that I wanted to read more from that book so decided I would go back there later tonight and find out some more information. 

As we crossed the border line into La Push I could smell the wolf territory almost as easily as I could smell the Cullen's in their house. It was a very clear scent, musky and woody. We walked down the hill and Embry pointed up to the top of the high rocks. 

"Bella, that's where we go cliff diving" it was obvious he was trying to include me and for that I really was thankful.

"cliff diving?" I asked and turned to look at Jacob, he smiled timidly.

"Yeah, its awesome. The rocks are so high it feels like your flying. You should try it one day, we could show you how!" he seemed excited by the idea and so I felt the urge to agree. 

"Well its not something I would have done a few weeks ago. Sure why not!" and I had to admit that I was excited. Edward had made me promise not to do anything that might put myself in danger, but after everything, I owed him nothing and I decided that I wasn't going to sit around anymore and wonder if Edward would approve or not. "can we do it this week Jake?" Jacob looked at Embry and then to Quill who had decided to join in the conversation. 

"Come on Jake, she's like immortal now. Your little girlfriend can handle it!" Quill weighed in and his comment caught me off guard. _Girlfriend. _I repeated to myself over and over. _I suppose that is what we look like to the outside world. Is that what Jacob thought we were? Is that what he wanted? _I looked at Jacob in time to see his blush before it disappeared. I didn't want that again and now I couldn't help but think that Jacob did. 

"Fine" Jacob snapped. "Just let the weather heat up a little ok?" I nodded still caught in my thoughts. From the look on Jacobs face he was caught up in them as well. 

The rest of the journey past the same way. The conversation continued between Jacob, Quill, Embry and me while Sam and Paul stayed back and quiet. We finally arrived outside a small cottage that was hidden just off the road inside some trees. It was beautifully kept and had an amazing aroma spilling out from it. As I walked in, the tall beautiful woman was standing to the side of me. Her side profile was stunning, her thick black lashes framed her beautiful eye, her nose was perfectly curved, her lips a balanced pout which was surrounded by an even more beautiful russet tone. Her long flowing needle straight hair flowed over her shoulders and down to the base of her spine. Once again, I could feel the same dazzling I felt around the Cullen's. 

"Emily, this is Bella, and Bella, this is Emily." Sam's introduction was short but by her knowing nod I knew that she already knew all about me. She turned and looked me at me straight on. The dazzling effect ended when the other side of her beautiful face was revealed. Three long thick scars lined her face from her hair line down, twisting her eye and mouth with it. I was suddenly overwhelmed with sadness as I took in her ruined features. My eyes must have given me away as she smiled softly.

"It ok Bella, your not the first one to notice my scars" I took a deep gulp. My hand flew up to my mouth.

"I'm so sorry, I'm being rude. It just caught me off guard" I was suddenly anxious and I had not idea what to do with my hands "nice to meet you" I let out shyly and hung my head.

I was surprised when I heard her snicker "Bella, honestly its ok. Its nice to meet you too. So you're the Vamp Girl" she snickered again. This time I joined her. 

"I guess that makes you the Wolf Girl?" I smiled warmly at her seeing that she wasn't holding my rudeness against me.

"I guess I am" she laughed but this time everyone joined in and the tense atmosphere suddenly turned into one of family love. "we're two of a kind girly, we should stick together" she shot Sam a warning look "I hope you've been nice to her" she asked in a teasing tone.

He nodded and shrugged "I've tried." a large grin spread across my face at his response. 

I spent a few hours there listening to stories about the Quileute pack and things that they had seen. Jacob felt it necessary to explain to everyone about my encounter with James and of course a hundred and one questions followed. Emily was so nice, she made me feel at ease in her home and she was the best cook I had come across my whole life. She baked the most beautiful lemon cakes which of course the pack demolished in a matter of seconds. She threw me one first of all and told me I wouldn't get a chance to have one of she didn't. I had laughed but when I had seen the way they had eaten through the pile, I knew she was being serious. 

I had phoned Charlie from my mobile and told him I was down at La Push and that I might stay the night. He didn't seem too happy about that idea until I told him that Jacob was giving me his room and he would take the sofa. Jacob of course had rung Billy and told him the truth and Billy said he would cover for us.

When we finally arrived at Jacobs house the sun was beginning to come up and Billy was still up reading through a book. Closing the front door, I turned to see Billy starring at me, shock clearly stamped on his face but he opened his arms for a cuddle anyway. I walked over and gave him a quick squeeze.

"Bella, how are you?" he looked at me understandingly. 

"I'm real good Billy, I don't really feel different at all. To be honest I keep forgetting." I made an innocent expression and he laughed. 

The early morning flew by in a rush, chatting to Billy about things. He seemed extremely interested in my powers and told me I should attempt to gain control over them. I knew he was right and so Jacob and I made our plans for the day. It was nice to see that the situation had only brought us all closer together. 

Before ten, Charlie had rung me to tell me that a teacher had dropped off some work for me to do, to catch up on. Dr Gerandy had told the school on my behalf that I was going through a very bad depression and that I needed time to sort through things. Thanks to him, I hadn't been given any stress from them about the time I had missed. Instead once a week a teacher would bring over that weeks work, so that I could look through it in my own time. They were very considerate which surprised me because if this had been phoenix, I was positive they would have told me to 'get over it' and expect me in school the next day.

I spent the day down at La Push, messing with Jacob and when it became time to go, I told him I needed to pick up my truck and that book from the Cullen's house. He refused to let me go alone and instead he told me to wait outside in the truck while he grabbed the book. 

Charlie was home by the time I got there and he looked more than pleased that I wasn't as vacant as I had been only a few days ago. Truth was I was feeling much better, I still missed Edward, the ache in my chest still as strong as before, but somehow I could see around it now. Of course now that I was thinking about it, the ache grew more greater and seeing around it became nearly impossible again. I headed up the stairs and decided to get this weeks home work out the way. Instead of hours it took minutes to write the essay for English, seconds to calculate all the sums for maths and even less time to read and complete the worksheet for science. No wonder the Cullen's were all A* students, the vampire powers were more than handy for this stuff. 

That night I slept, I dreamt of course. 

_The sunlight was dazzling and I turned to see Edward stepping towards me. He looked angry, he glared at me through slits and I knew I had done something to upset him. _

"_What are you doing Bella!" he yelled. The anger in his voice was more than clear. "You can't trust them, they are too dangerous. Too new" he scolded me. _

_I couldn't make sense of his words, I stepped closer to him, just to touch him, feel his granite skin beneath my palm. As my hand reached his face, he leaned into my palm, taking a deep breathe he whispered " I miss you." I froze and he leaned in further to kiss me. _

_With our lips just centimetres apart, I could taste his scent on my tongue and I leaned in to close the final gap. Before our lips could meet, a deep growl came from behind us and I turned to see a large russet wolf, teeth bared and his hair standing straight up on top. _

"_Jacob?" I asked suddenly aware that he had never once taken form in my dream._

_Edward grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me to face him. His golden eyes burned into mine with such intensity that I was lost in them. "Bella, Run" was all he said and I felt him push me away. Before I could make sense of what was happening a loud growl left Edwards chest in response to Jacobs, his lips pulled tightly back to bare all of his brilliant white teeth. _

"_Jake, Edward … what are you doing?" I screamed trying to stop what I knew was evitable. _

_Edward looked at me, his face instantly softening "Run Bella … please" his voice broke on please and he turned in time to see the large wolf crashing into him. _

Screaming in my dream, I woke up continuing. Charlie banged on the door "Bells, you ok?" 

I caught my breath. _It was just a dream_. I chanted over and over again. "Yeah dad, I'm fine just a stupid dream." I heard him huff and walk away, down the stairs and shut the front door as he left for work. 

I found myself agonizing over that dream. _What did it mean? Why was Edward telling me to run? Run away from the wolves? _But they all seemed so nice and I trusted Jacob. _Why was my subconscious doing this to me. _I needed to get over Edward but I knew that I would never move on from him, but how was I meant to when all I ever did was hear his voice or see him in my dreams. 

I spent the day finishing up on my home work, reading, cleaning and I decided to cook Charlie a good meal. It hadn't been since before my birthday that I had cooked him something. I began preparing the food, whilst reading the book I had taken from the Carlisle's office when the ringtone on my phone went off. I answered already knowing it would be Jacob. 

"Bells, the pack followed Victoria's scent up to Canada last night, were gonna follow her later. You want to join?" he asked, the excitement in his voice was deniable, but the thought of him going up against Victoria. _NO WAY! _I screamed inside my head. 

"Jake, its not a good idea for you to go up against Victoria its just that…" he cut me off.

"Bells" he huffed "its what we were created to do. Its fine I can handle her just thought you might have questions you wanted answered before we kill her" well I couldn't fault him there, I definitely had questions for her. 

"Fine!" I gave in. "What time?"

"We leave at midnight" I sighed. "oh and Bells, were gonna do some cliff diving later around ten-ish if your up for it?" 

"Hell yeah!" left my mouth as I thought it. Jacob giggled!

"Good, I'll let the pack know. Meet you at La Push First Beach at ten?" I gave him the agreeing hum and we hung up. I went back to sorting out dinner excited for the cliff diving, not excited for the trip to Canada. 

Charlie came home about eight, please to see the food on the table. The grin that spread across his face made all the effort worth it. He asked me about my day and I explained that I really didn't do much, he told me about his and then we headed into the living room to watch the game. 

"Dad, is it ok if I stay at Jacobs tonight?" I asked timidly. I knew he wouldn't say no but I wasn't sure what his reaction might be. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Bells, is something going on between you and Jake?" my heart hit the floor beneath me. 

"No, dad! How could you even think that? Edward only just…" the tears were free flowing as I said his name. I had lost all sense of control over them. 

"Crap! Bells, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I didn't really think anything was going on I was just wondering." he walked over to knell by my feet. "Sorry honey"

"Its…Ok…I'm… Fine" I managed to choke out between the sobs. "So can I?"

He gave me a small smile "Of course you can, will Billy be there?" he hedged

"Of course" I instantly responded. He nodded and got up walking to take his place in his chair. I got up and headed for the stairs. I needed something I could move in but wouldn't tear easily. Although I was a half being I was still able to bleed and get hurt, I still wasn't sure on the death thing so I needed to be careful. 

After contemplating outfits for awhile I finally decided on my tight blue jeans, black tank and my favourite black chucks for the trip to Canada but for the trip to La Push what I was wearing seemed convenient. Although I still showered, I found that it was more out of habit than need. My hair always looked perfect these days, I never even brushed it. I was yet to look at my features carefully in the mirror although I had caught my reflection a few times and had a fairly clear idea of how I looked now. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I rushed out the door at nine thirty, jumped into my truck and began my journey to La Push. I met Jacob at First beach and he explained how Billy was in on the plan and had begged Jacob to take care of me. I was guessing the idea of explaining my death to Charlie wasn't a conversation he wanted to have. We both laughed and headed up the cliff to meet the others. As neither of us were aging, Jacob was trying to convince me that even though technically he is over a year younger than me, that mentally he was older. We had a long debate and by the end of it he was middle aged and I was in my late twenties.

We finally reached the boys who were waiting eagerly at the top of the cliff and one by one they jumped off. I could see a storm coming in and new that I couldn't mess about with this, I needed to just jump and get it done with. Jacob stood with me, waiting.

"You go first Jake, you can catch me" I laughed. It was shaky but I suddenly didn't feel fear. He grinned, took a step back and jumped. I watched how his body raced to the ocean top, how he arched his body and he prepared to enter the surface.

Standing on the hill, I looked towards the storm. If I could die, then this could very easily kill me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. If I was going to die the only person I wanted to see was Edward, I imagined him standing in front of me but was surprised when he told me to run, just like in my dream. He begged and begged but I refused to listen. _Why should I listen to him? _I took one step back and before I knew it I was flying off the cliff and towards the ground.

The vision of Edward stayed with me the whole way. When I broke through the surface and continued to travel deeper, it was his voice that made me stop. I just froze. Floating. I starred at Edwards worried expression as he was watching me intently and I didn't want to leave him here. The thought of leaving his face behind me in the water was more than heartbreaking.

Thick, strong arms hooked around me and began dragging me away from his form. Kicking and fighting I tried to swim back down to him but it was a lost cause. Before I knew it I was breaking the ocean top again, only this time I was leaving instead of entering. The moon light shone down on the top highlighting each wave as it crashed into us. I couldn't help but look back under the water. It was the first time I had ever really felt his presence with me since he left, I didn't want to lose that. Jacob pulled me on to the same and I felt the tears streaming down my face. I knew what I wanted but I had no way to get that.

"You ok Bells?" Jacob asked me, worry clearly breaking through his calm façade. I nodded. He looked at me strangely and I realised he had seen that nod before, many times. He knew the vacant expression on my face, the nothing that filled my eyes. He sighed and in a low whisper, he let the sadness colour his tone. "its still him, isn't it?"

I looked down at the ground and then back up to him, all I could do was nod. He took a second to accept that but then drew me into his tight embrace and held me so close that I was having trouble breathing, not that I needed to.

We walked back to my truck, and I was in the cabin getting changed when Jacob - who was standing with his back to the window - told me his theory that actually made my day. "I guess this means your immortal" he said obviously lost in thought. I wound down the window

"explain that" I said pulling the black tank over my head.

"well you were under the water for over ten minutes Bells, and you weren't even out of breathe. Kind of makes you invincible." he laughed.

"Wait, ten minutes?" I stumbled across the words "It only felt like seconds"

"That's why I came looking for you, I thought …" he took a deep breath "I thought I lost you." I put my hand on his shoulder and rested my head against his over heated back.

"You cant lose me now, how did you put it, invincible" I laughed and he joined in. As I climbed out of the cabin, I landed next to Jacob and he pulled me into another tight hug. Lowering his head to my ear he began to whisper.

"I know you don't feel the same for me Bells, I get that. I'm not stupid, your not over him. But… But I'm gonna wait for you, one day you will be and then I have a chance, right?" his voice was so quiet and I couldn't find an ounce of lies within it.

"Jake" I responded just as quietly "I wish you wouldn't wait. I don't think I will ever move on from him" my voice got even lower as I finished that sentence. I felt his heart slow and I couldn't bring myself to look at his face, I knew it would only be in pain. I never wanted to cause Jacob any pain, this felt like torturing him. "Maybe I shouldn't go tonight?"

He jumped back and looked at me, taking my hand softly " You are coming tonight Bells, and I promise I wont mention anything about it ever again, in less you bring it up" he smiled his Jacob smile and I knew that I couldn't resist giving in. I smiled back at him and we took off sprinting to where the others were waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Silently, we ran through the forest, I was in lead next to Jacob, following the distinct scent of Victoria. To an outsider I cant even imagine what we would look like. Five large wolves, all different shades in colours surrounding one small brunette human who was strikingly pale in the moon light. Apart from the lighter tone of my skin and the noticeable improvements to my face and body, I still looked more human than any of the Cullen's. My eyes were the only real problem and even they were the same dark brown they had always been, only the slightest hit of red which was lightening everyday.

It took a surprisingly short time for us to reach the border to Canada and we didn't stop to look back. Within minutes we were running through the lightly falling snow, my foot steps and the wolves paw prints barely leaving marking in the soft snow that blanketed the ground. Victoria's scent came to a stop at the top of a hill, below was a large house hidden well behind the trees and surrounding mountains. We all stood and looked below. I couldn't help notices the resemblance. Jacob made a huff beside me and I knew he also noticed it. This house could easily be the white house that sat on the lake, hidden away from the prying eyes for the Forks towns people. We listened for some sign of life below.

"Jasper, I have to go, I can't just let her die!" the familiar voice hit me at once and I realised it was the musical tone of the tiny spiky haired sister I had lost.

"Alice" I gasped barely audible. All the wolves looked at me. Jacob threw his head back and forth.

"I know you think it's the right thing, but you said you think its already happened. That it wasn't clear…" Jaspers voice sent an electric shock through my body. They were so close.

The voice that cut Jasper off shocked me. Rosalie's tone was filled with worry and concern " Does it matter? If she dies Edward will never get over it. If there's a way to stop it…"

"I'm going!" Emmett's voiced chimed in

"NO… its not right, we promised Edward. If we break that promise he wont forgive us" Jasper threw back at them.

_What did they all mean by Edward would never forgive them? Or get over it if I died? He had left me and told me he didn't care. Why would it make such a big deal to him?_

"Alice, look ahead" Carlisle's calm voice came in "see if you can see Bella's funeral. Maybe she survives it?" _my funeral, see if I survived it, huh? _the wolves all stared at me looking for some kind of response.

"I donno" I answered shrugging my shoulders.

"I knew it, I told Edward something like this would happen. I mean look at the mess of him, how did he ever expect a human to live through that!" she screeched out "no I can't see anything. Its like she's blocked from my visions! DAMN IT!" Alice yelled. I had never heard her sound so caught before.

"Edward a mess" I whispered without meaning to make any sound, I felt Jacobs nose prod into my back as if a sign of support.

"Maybe we should call Edward, tell him what you saw. He's only looking for a reason to go back to her" Esme's loving worried tone was undeniable as she added in her opinion to the discussion.

Alice screeched again in a fury "And say what exactly. Oh hey Edward, how's being depressed working for you? Well don't worry anymore, I had a vision of Bella throwing her self off a cliff… then she completely vanished from my vision just like when someone dies, so you no… no worries just thought you should know the love of your life is dead! Wanna come home?" the sarcasm in her voice was deadly. I could imagine the glare that went with that tone. I had only ever witnessed it once and that was when Edward shouted at me in his panic the night that the hunt began with James.

"Maybe I should tell them that I'm not dead, well at least not in the way they think" I voiced my idea and all five wolves glared at me. "you know, its really annoying that I cant hear your thoughts!" I added sulking.

Esme's voice turned vicious, never had I heard the tone from her, I almost didn't believe it was possible. "Alice is right! Edward would understand if it meant saving her! Lets go!" I heard her tiny footsteps head towards the door, followed by Alice's ballet dance.

"Well I already said I was going. I love my little sis, let Edward get mad, at least we know she safe then" Emmett was practically barging out the door, when Rosalie spoke.

"What if Bella hates us now for leaving her, I mean …" she took a few breaths and I could imagine the look they were all giving her "I would hate us if I was in her position. We didn't even say bye." Rosalie's voice was low and full of aching. Everyone stopped moving. Silence spread through the house and I was intrigued to know what they were thinking.

"Hate us or not, at least she will be alive. That's all that matters. We don't have time to waste, come on" Carlisle's voice was more was filled with despair and again the movement started towards the door. I spotted the Mercedes and jeep and knew that they would have to come our way to get in the cars. I watched them as they turned the corner, the look on all of their faces.

Alice's face looked completely crushed as she bent down to get into the back of Carlisle's car. "Alice" I whispered, my own voice full of heartbreak, seeing how losing me was affecting all of them. I had been completely convinced that I was the only one who was hurting, that they all had there distractions to keep them busy.

From the side of me, a mighty roar ripped through the silent hilltops and I looked to see Jacob, his neck arched towards the sky letting out the attention call. Immediately we all starred down to the cars. They had all frozen and simultaneously they had all looked up to spot the five wolves and one human.

For the first time ever I witnessed a vampire lose there balance as Alice nearly fell back out of the car. As they starred, we starred. Confusion covered there faces almost as clear as the snow covered the ground.

Esme was the first to speak, she clasp her left hand over chest and her right over mouth as she spoke my name so quietly.

Paul Jumped first, followed by Sam. It was just the same as the cliff only this time there was no water below to break the fall. Jacob looked at me and I knew he was asking if I could handle the fall, I nodded in the positive as Embry and Quill followed after Sam. I took a deep breath and Jacob and I flung ourselves off the top and glided gracefully down to the ground. Jacob landing on all fours took up the protective position immediately, just as the others had. I simply landed on both feet, bent slightly and straightened back up.

Two things happened in the space of one second. The pack got into a position of attack, and the Cullen's moved to defend themselves.

During all of this, not one of the Cullen's took their eyes off of me. "But how …?" Esme asked. Ignoring the wolves.

"Bella is that really you?" Alice beamed "I had a vision that you, well…"

I cut her off "I know. Cliff diving is actually very fun" I laughed and the wolves laughed with me. I strode past the wolves until I was standing in front of them, face to face with the Cullen's. "Hi" I whispered gently. I could see them, especially Carlisle examining me closely looking for the blood red eyes, trying to make sense of what he saw in front of him.

Without warning I had Alice's arms wrapped around me in a tight hug "I missed you! What happened to you? don't ever try that again!" he happiness turned into a lecture and I pulled away. She froze and stepped back.

It was quiet for a long couple of seconds, while I examined them and vice versa. "who's your friends?" Emmett finally broke the silence.

I turned around and gestured to each one by name "they are the Quileute Pack"

"Jacob Black, why do I know that name?" as Jacob couldn't answer I felt that I should.

"His grandfather was the Quileute elder that made the truce with you" I answered simply. Carlisle nodded remember and he seemed please to have that answered. I watched as another question popped into his head. He looked at me and I knew what he was going to ask, I didn't want to go into a big detailed description so I gave them the run down. I knew that Tanya was here somewhere and the thoughts that crossed my mind about what I would want to do to Tanya frightened even me. Short was definitely the best idea. "I got bitten, not a lot of blood mixed with a small amount of venom…"

Carlisle finished my answer "takes a longer transformation, yes I read about that" guilt flickered across my face and I suddenly felt the need to tell him.

"Yeah, I kinda borrowed that book from your office" I smiled an apology. Carlisle smiled at me.

"Glad I could help" Alice's head popped up then and she eyed me and I knew she was wondering if I received the letter. I looked at her and nodded a yes. I was finding it really hard to talk to them all, after all it had been weeks and I didn't know where to start.

Jasper walked towards me "You're a new born?" he seemed completely unconvinced. To save me the trouble, Carlisle explained the details of it all and everyone turned to look at me. Once again I just smiled. It felt awkward standing here in the snow, feeling it falling around my face, landing on my cheek. "why are you feeling so awkward Bella, we are still the same?" damn I forgot he could sense my emotions. I just shrugged. I heard a huff from Sam and I knew what he wanted me to ask.

"Have you seen Victoria? We followed her trail to the top of that mountain but it ends there" I asked trying to sound as normal as possible.

Emmett let out a growl as he bellowed at me "Your chasing Victoria, are you insane sis?" his words cut through me and I could feel my heart beginning to break. I knew my façade wouldn't last much longer.

Rosalie answered my question in an off tone, I knew that she had realised how hard I was clinging on to my façade "we think she is with Laurent. A few days ago he got a call and took off, we haven't seen or heard of him since" all five wolves smirked and I heard rumbles of laughter. I couldn't help but smile.

"Do you know something about Laurent?" Carlisle asked obviously assessing the situation.

"Just that he's dead" I answered cold and disconnected. All of their eyes grew larger and shock dominated everyone of their beautiful features.

"But why?" Esme's shocked words were filled with sadness and so I warmed up a little to answer her.

"Victoria sent him to kill me, he tried, he lost. That's really all there is to it" I shrugged as I spoke and I knew the wolves behind me didn't think it was no big deal. I heard Jacob growl.

Alice was seething and I thought it was at me. "HE TRIED TO KILL YOU?" she screeched, the fury clear in her words and the murderous glare pointed at me as she waited for more information. I saw Jasper put his arm on her neck to calm her down, the glare turned on him and he backed off slowly. "he saw" she continued "the mess of Edward the last day he had checked in, he saw the pain it was causing us all and he betrayed us for her!" I noticed from the corner of my eyes that all the Cullen's were nodding, the fury becoming more evident on each of their faces. "why is she still after you? Edward left to stop that nonsense." I couldn't breathe, _that was the reason Edward left_… no I couldn't believe it.

I took a deep breath to steady my voice "I guess she wanted to finish off what she started." All of their faces dropped. Silence over ran us for a few seconds.

"Our leaving did no good at all for you, did it? when?" Carlisle asked his voice was no more than a whisperer.

"not long after Edward…" I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence "she found me in the forest before I could make it home."

Deep growls erupted from Carlisle's chest, I never expected that he could do that, he always seemed so calm compared to the others. One by one they followed his lead and eventually even the pack joined in.

I couldn't find the words, I wanted to beg them to come home, not to leave me again, especially Alice, but the words would not leave my mouth. I took one last long glance around at each of their faces, burning them into my memory for eternity and then turned to the wolves. "We should go…" I began walking away when I heard Esme's small pattered steps behind me.

"Bella" she called out. "Wont you stay, we can clear everything up, Now that your like us he can come home, come back to you" that idea was more than powerful in my mind, and I nearly agreed. Yet, there was this small nagging feeling that was driving me insane. I want him to come back for me, not because its easier now, not because of what I am but for me! I glanced at their faces again and copying Edwards cold hard empty stare, I felt my eyes freeze over.

"Who said I wanted him back?" My tone even shocked me, it was full of so much anger and hate. I raised my eyebrow at her devastated face, and I couldn't do it, I just wasn't able to be that cold not yet. I noticed Jaspers head turn as he glared at me, knowing exactly what I was feeling. I shook my head, the ice melting in my eyes, I took hold of her hand that was still stretched out to me "Esme, I cant stay here" I said softy "I don't think it's a good idea" I took a deep breath, dropped her arm and walked away into the steep forest that would eventually meet back up with the cliff we just jumped off. The wolves followed on my tail and just as I thought I was out of hearing reach, I heard Rosalie's broken voice.

"Told you she hated us" her tone, shocked me. We continued moving, it was one thing to break down in front of Jacob but a whole other game to do it in front of the others. I ran even faster through the forest and I noticed Jacob keeping up with my stride. I could see the look in his eyes, I turned, he saw the vacant expression and dropped his head. He knew what was coming.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I didn't even want to stop to say goodbye to the others, I was positive that using the shared mental space, he had pretty much warned them of what I was about to become. The thought of that spin in my head and I felt the snap again, as I ran the trees were literally flying out of the ground, smashing into the surrounds. I heard gasps from behind me as they saw my power for the first time. Thick thunderous clouds covered all moonlight from above us in a matter of seconds and the rain began to fall like thick sheets water. Lightning illuminated the sky as the fire streaks danced across the top of the tree around us. Jacob looked at me, fear clearly present in his face. I dropped to the forest floor, it was exactly the same as that first night, I didn't care what I was laying on, I just didn't want to move. It only took seconds to clear but suddenly the moonlight was fighting through the branches and leaves to highlight the moss covered ground. All the others stayed well back, but Jacob disappeared and a few seconds later he was walking towards me in human form.

"Bells, lets get you home" he whispered, I realised how much I was hurting him.

"I'm sorry Jake" I sat throwing my head into my folded arms, being my knees under.

"Don't say sorry bells! Lets just get you home." I knew at that point that I had to put a stop to his infatuation with me. It wasn't healthy, he deserved more than my broken heart and I could never truly give it to him.

"You go Jake, I'll go home soon, I just need to think for awhile… homes just there I'm sure I can make it" I smiled and he stood back.

"Okay Bells" looking over his shoulder at the others, they took off into the night towards La Push. I just sat there, I didn't want to move but I couldn't be here either. I wanted my bed, I want my photos, I needed to see his face even if it was only a dream. I stood slowly, and walked fast than the average human the rest of the way replaying tonight's event. Every word ran over and over in my mind. I couldn't seem to trust what they were saying about Edward but every inch of my wanted nothing else but to believe them.

As I reached the forest edge by my house, I took one last deep breath and headed for the door. If Charlie was up I would need to be able to explain my outfit change, where my truck was and why I was home. All things I just didn't want to do tonight. I crept in silently and realised the television was off, I jumped over the step that creaked and headed toward my room door. I could hear Charlie's low steady breathing and I was certain he as fast asleep.

I opened my door barely enough to fit through and closed it over gently. With my back still turned to my room, I instantly felt eyes watching me. I took a deep breath and let the scent completely assault me. I felt my heart splutter in my chest as I froze still as a statue. I heard the gentle footsteps moving across my floor until they were right behind me.

"Bella" was all the broken voice could choke out. It sounded strangled and hurt, the pain was almost too much to handle and I nearly lost my knees from beneath me. I turned slowly to look upon the most beautiful face I had ever seen. I watched as his eyes took mine in, then trailed across my face, my body. He took a deep breath and I could see he was trying to figure out the scent that assaulted him. We stood silently taking each other in. "what happened to you?" he finally managed to say. I felt my heart shatter as I heard the disapproval in his tone. He studied my face looking for the answer he would not find there.

"I was bitten…Edward" It was terribly hard to say his name and for the first time since I had been change, not a drop of venom was in my mouth. His face changed from one extreme expression to the other "isn't that why you're here? didn't your family tell you?" I was sure the second I left they would have been trying to get hold of him. He looked even more confused

"my family?" he asked, confusion thickened his voice with a hard edge "bitten? Bella, when? But your not…" he trailed off, his face help many questions and I knew this was going to be a long conversation. I felt my teeth sinking into my lower lip.

"erm, I saw them earlier." his eyes grew thin and he was suddenly looking through slits "its was my fault, I was falling Victoria's scent and I literally ran straight into the Denali's house." his jaw actually opened at that statement, the shock made his eyes grow wide and he was stunned as I decided to finish answering his questions. "as for me, erm" I took a second biting my lower lip and squeezing my eyebrows together, trying to make a hard conversation easier. "The day you left, Victoria found me before I was able to get out of the Forest" his eyes were full of terror and despair as he took in what happened. For the second time in one night, I watched another vampire lose his control and he dropped to his knees in front of me, head in his arms. If he could cry there is no doubt in my mind that he would be right now. I felt the compulsive need to sit on the floor with him, I yanked his hand away from his face. Touching him again sent electric currents flying uncontrollably through my skin and when he looked up I knew he could feel them too.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault.. I, I shouldn't…how is this possible?" watching the blood pool in my checks and feeling my heartbeat on my hand. I took hold of his hand and dragged him to sit on the end of the bed. I walked over and picked up the book I had technically stolen from Carlisle and went to sit by his side. He watch my every move intently and I knew he was coming up with his own conclusions.

"Promise no more apologies for what I am?" I raised my eye brow and looked at him scornfully until he agreed. "ok then" I flipped the red velvet diary open to the bookmarked page and read the passage out loud that held the details of what I am. He took in every word and made the odd sigh and huff. "I will eventually be like you but I'm still changing apparently" I laughed with no humour.

He took hold of my hand, rubbing small circles into the back of my palm. "could you ever forgive me for this?" he was looking at me from under his lashes and all I wanted to do was close the space between us and kiss him. "I guess I understand if you cant. I never wanted to leave you though Bella, I never stopped loving you, I just… I wanted you to be safe, to have a normal life. I wanted to stop dragging you into this mess, I never expected that this would happen, if I had any idea I promise you Bella I never would have left you" his words all fell into one another, I knew this as a sign of nervousness and pain. "You are my life, the entire time I was gone I couldn't stop thinking about you, I couldn't stop my heart from breaking every time I looked at your photo. Nothing could take my mind from you and I tried Bella, believe me I tried to stay away and give you what you deserved but I just couldn't do it anymore. I watched the sunrise this morning in Mexico, and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I couldn't watch another sunrise without you." I caught my breath, I wasn't expecting that at all, his face twisted in pain and I could see him fighting to get the words out. "I know I may be to late, I can smell a scent all over this room, all over your bed, all over … you" his voice broke on the last word, I tried to interrupt but he stopped me. "let me finish please, if that is the case, can you forgive me enough to just be your friend. I promise I wont cause trouble for you Bella but I need you in my life somehow." his eyes dropped to our hands and mine followed his.

"Edward" I sighed, I really didn't want to know the answer if it was a yes. He waited studying my eyes "did something happen between you and Tanya?" I practically spat her name out. Shock ran across his face as he took in what I meant.

He began shaking his head side to side at a crazy speed "I promise, no, why would you think that? I promise" he looked shocked and hurt by my question, he held my hand tighter and searched my face for the answer.

"it was something Laurent said, he called her your distraction" I said timidly.

"my what? Laurent!" he practically growled the name.

"Shhh Charlie remember" he nodded and took my hand up to his mouth, kissing the back of my hand.

"No, Tanya would like to believe that she stands a chance, but she doesn't. I hardly even spoke to her. I promise you. You were the only one on my mind." his voice turned from soothing to seething "when I get my hands on Laurent" I cut him off.

"good luck with that" Edward looked at me confused "he's already got what was coming to him" Edward moved back to look at me and a smirk crossed his face.

"really?" the smirk grew more pronounced and I watched as it hit his eyes for the first time.

"well to answer that I need to answer an earlier question… do you remember Jacob Black?"

"Hmmm" I could see the irritation in his eyes. "the child that was in love with you?" he said rhetorically.

"Yes him, well, he's kinda a werewolf now" I said nonchalantly as I watched his eyes bug out and his jaw drop open, so I continued in the same off hand manner " well its not just him, there's five of them, they call themselves the Quileute pack, and well when Laurent turned up" his eyes looked fierce again and I knew he really wasn't going to like the next bit. "he came as a favour to Victoria, you know to erm… kill me" I sat nodding my head, acting as if we were having a conversation about the weather, his expression was actually worse than I had ever seen it before. "its ok though, because he was no match for my power and then the wolves finished him" I smiled a timid smile and Edwards fierce face turned amused.

"Power?" he simply repeated. Starring at me, I was trying to think of the best way to explain.

"erm… it kinda only works when I'm angry or upset" I concentrated and I could still feel the trigger in my brain from my let loose earlier. "it would be easier to show you than tell you" I said, copying his original words to me about his glittering skin.

He smiled his crooked smile "please do" was all he responded. Concentrating on my every movement in case he missed it.

"hmmm.. Ok… come to my window" I got up and he followed me over. "pick a branch" he looked unconvinced as he pointed to one, as if he thought I was trying to fool him. "ok that one, here goes nothing" I stared at the branch and thought of Esme's face as I walked away and in that moment, the branch shattered into thousands of pieces and floated to the floor.

I felt Edward freeze beside me, it took him a few seconds before he finally started breathing again. He turned to look at me, his face full of awe. "you did that?" the crooked smile returned but the awe was still evident in his eyes. "huh". He kept looking from me to the remains and back again. I smiled at him and he put his hand up to my face to stroke my cheek "why do I get the feeling that is only the tip of the iceberg"

"Maybe because it is, I just cant really control it yet." for the first time I felt smug about something I could do, and I had to admit I liked it. He smiled at me, shaking his head. "you want me to finish the rest of the story?" he nodded, but it seemed like he had to force that response, I saw his smile fade away slowly. "well, its Jacob's scent. He's been looking after me, well making sure I don't lose my mind and kill Charlie at least" I laughed without humour. He's my best friend and I do love him Edward." his face was suddenly filled with anguish and I knew what he thought I meant "but he's not you." as I said that, his eyes flew up to mine, the surprised hope filled his glorious face and I felt the need to put my hands to his face. Holding his cheeks in my hands I lent in a slowly placed my forehead to his. "of course I can forgive you for everything Edward but, but its going to take some time to trust you again"

Before I had even finished that sentence he had put his hands the same way onto my face "I will do whatever it takes to earn back your trust, I swear to you" there was so much conviction and love in his voice that I couldn't doubt him. "Just tell me that you could love me again some day, that's all I need" he searched my face and I searched his. _Did he really think I no longer loved him. _Taking in a deep breath, grabbing as much of his scent as possible, I crushed my lips to his and let the moment take over. The kiss was soft but urgent, he traced my lips with his tongue _wow I missed that _and eventually I pushed him back on the bed to kiss him more. Laying on top of him, he circled his arms around my body and pulled me closer into him, I could tell he was still being careful, even by the way he broke off the kiss and looked at me.

I smiled down at him "Edward I'm not made of glass anymore" his eyes flashed with ideas but then I saw his calm façade take over. "I'm just as immortal as you are!" he pulled back a bit further.

"are you sure?" he sounded concerned.

"positive, we did tests" I laughed and he looked oddly even more concerned. Then the beautiful crooked smile replaced every other ounce of his expression and he pulled me deeper towards him, kissing me more passionately, letting himself go knowing that he could not hurt me anymore. It was better than I had ever dreamed. As much as I didn't want to break off the kiss I found that I had to, there was still something I wanted to say. As I pulled away I saw his expression twist to one of worry, and I knew he had come to the conclusion that he was after hurting me. I leant down, placing my lips to his ear and whispered ever so softly "I love you".

He froze beneath me and I pulled back looking anxiously at his face, I couldn't figure out what I had done wrong. I starred at him and he gazed at me. "I don't deserve you" the whisper was nearly too quiet for me to hear even with my extra hearing. I looked puzzled at him and I felt sadness leak into every part of my heart. _Was he changing his mind? Was this all just a game to him?_ I pulled back further and climbed off of his lap, placing myself on the bed next to him. I turned away from him as he starred at me.

He stood up in front of me. I kept my eyes away from his sight and continued starring out the window. "Bella, would you look at me please?" I could hear his longing and I knew I wouldn't be able to resist it for long so I turned to stare at him. "I'm going to ask you something and I need you not to freak out, ok?" I felt my face twist as I tried to figure out what the heck he was on about. I nodded and he took something out of his pocket, leant down on one knee and took hold of my hand.

Now it was my time to be frozen. _He's not, He wouldn't, I'm losing my mind if I think… _His next words interrupted my long line of thoughts "Isabella Marie Swan, I want to have you by my side for the rest of eternity. I have spent nights without out, I have suffered through seconds without you and I never want that again. I know I cant live with out you and I'm hoping by some miracle that you would offer me the chance to make it all up to you. Will you join me for… forever" the crooked smile was playing havoc on my mind along with all the words he had just spoken to me. He unfolded his palm to show me the most elegant ring I had ever seen. Set in gold, the diamonds made on oval shape, the antique ring was stunning. "It was my mother Elizabeth's ring, I know its out dated but I can get you a replacement if you don't like…"

"shhhhh…" I cut him off. I starred at the ring and tried to make sense out of my thoughts "no dissing my perfect ring" I finally said. I looked up to meet his infectious eyes and they were glowing with the joy of knowing that I had just accepted. As glorious as I had always thought his face was, it was nothing compared to glowing angel with the perfect crooked smile that was sitting in front of me now. He pushed the ring onto my finger and bent my hand to his lips to kiss it. Pulling me to my feet he threw his arms around me and kissed me even more passionately than earlier.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Holding me, watching the moonlight shine through the window and on to the bed, he was slowly stroking my hair and I was slowly stroking his arm. Edward was home. I could finally relax. As we lid there just enjoying each others company all I could think of was climbing on top of him and kissing him until I ran out of air and then continuing some more. Now that I wasn't human pesky things like air weren't needed and if it meant more time with Edward I was happy to not have them. Edward was quite, lost in thought I assumed. I wondered if he had made the right choice, if he was happy or sad, if he really wanted me? But I didn't want to spoil the moment by asking.

"Bella?" he eventually said, leaning his head to the side, so that his cheek rested softly on the top of my head.

"Hmm" I turned my head to look up at him, his face was serious and he was almost lost in his own thought. When he didn't respond I pushed myself up on my elbows. "Edward are you…" I trailed off as he gazed deep in to my eyes. His expression turning sombre. "Edward what is it?"

"My family are here" if my heart could have stopped beating it would have right then. They were here. They had come all the way back. "They're upset, they don't know I'm here and they have come to beg you to forgive them and ask your permission to tell me."

"Ooh" was all my brilliant mind could get out. "But I don't blame them for anything, I miss…" he cut me off sitting up in the bed. Turning now and looking down at me, for the first time I noticed how bad he actually looked, the onyx eyes with the deepest bruising around them, the even paler tone to his skin -almost grey- and his hair scruffy. He looked at me with such sorrow in his eyes before dropping his head and looking out the window. "Edward" I whispered. I was so confused.

"You… erm… hmm" his face was twitching with the pain as he tried to contemplate what he had heard. I ran through the conversation with them, trying to figure out what I had said or done, what would make him look like this. That's when I remembered.

'Who said I want him back' I had spoken to Esme, copying the same cold façade Edward had used, letting my eyes freeze over and the hatred seep out.

"Edward… no." I immediately began trying to explain. "I thought you didn't want me, I didn't want you to return because of how I was now, I wanted you back for me." his eyes shot up, taking in my pleading expression.

"You thought I would only return because you were different?" I nodded. "But you look so…" I cut him off knowing where he was going with this.

"Cold?" he waited. "Well I learnt from the best." his face screwed up and pain ripped through him again, I could have kicked myself. "I didn't mean it like that, just I knew I would have to be convincing and so I just remembered your face that day, the way you froze every detail on your face. I copied it." I shrugged, placing my right hand on his face, stroking the bruises under his eyes while running my left hand through his hair, smoothing it out as best I could.

"Well it worked" he laughed once, but it held no humour only pain.

"We're here now, together… that's all that matters"

"Really?" he spoke looking down at his hands and so I decided to take his hands in mine. That caught him off guard and he looked up to see my face.

"Really" leaning in, he followed my movement and kissed me ever so softly, it reminded me of how he use to kiss me right before he would pull away and mumble something about risking my life enough for one night.

I was about to pull away when he pulled me tight into him, locking his hands in my hair, securing me to him. I couldn't help but follow. Before I knew it, I was lying on my back with him on top. He was still faster than me it would seem. As he kissed me, he gradually became rougher, pulling me tighter - closer. I figured he was testing my resistance to pain and as I wasn't complaining but following his lead, he was swiftly letting his real strength and want show.

But just like before, it needed to come to a stop, especially if his family was close. I waited for Edward to break off but he didn't and so for the first time since I met him, I was the one to end it unwillingly. He pulled back, looking at me questionably.

"Your family is here remember?" I raised an eyebrow and he chucked.

"Our family is here" he corrected as he pulled me from the bed.

"Our family?" as much as I liked it, it felt strange to hear it.

"Well" he lifted my hand letting the moonlight dance across the diamond ring that he had placed on my finger "Besides you've always been family to them" I had to smile at that. It seemed in that moment all fear and pain had left his face and he was happy, the crooked smile met his eyes this time and I was sure my heart was fluttering faster than its un-normal speed. He laughed again before looking towards the window. "Shall we?"

"We shall" I laughed as he jumped first pulling me along behind him.

We landed with a small thump and headed towards the trees, to the clearing where the other Cullen's were waiting, discussing what to say to me, how to phrase it right. They hadn't known of Edwards return still, or heard any of our conversation as they were long passed hearing range. However Edwards mental hearing range could be stretched much further and so he was giving me a run down of everything that was happening as we ran, hand in hand through the forest, bouncing as we hit each ditch and river.

As we made it to the clearing they seemed to smell him and they watched as we headed straight for them.

"Edward" Esme gasped out and they moved towards us, each of them looking at our hands. Esme's face was questioning and I knew what she was wondering. It hadn't been long since I had the confrontation with them and suddenly here I was holding the exact person it had been about. But they weren't in my room, they didn't know of the changes that no happened. We all stared in silence as the moments passed.

"So I'm back" Edward said, cowering away from a wrath he was expecting to receive. A quick flash and Esme was in front of us pulling Edward into a tight embrace, I tried to let go of his hand but it was impossible, even with this extra strength.

"Bella, I'm sorry" she began and now I really was confused. "I shouldn't of tried to force a reunion on you" she was still holding on to Edward but she moved her arm now as if to welcome me back into them.

"No, Esme. Don't be silly. This is on me. I just didn't want…"

"I know" she cut me off as she yanked me closer to them. The others soon followed and before I knew it I was at the centre of a Cullen family hug. Even Jasper had joined in, I really mustn't be tempting to him anymore.

After a short explanation from Edward about deciding they were right - he had winked at Alice who stood beside me, attached to my arm, promising over and over again that she was never letting go of me - that he couldn't stay away from me and that he decided to come back and I was willing to give him a second chance. Emmett stood with the biggest smile and I couldn't help but laugh, I had really missed them all so much.

It was Carlisle who noticed the ring first. "I see your most treasured item has found a worthy home" he winked at me. The others looked around confused, watching us carefully looking for any change. "Congratulations" he continued and the rest caught on. Their eyes glued to my hand.

"About time" Emmett let out in a loud laugh but it was Rosalie who surprised me the most.

Walking over to me and taking my free hand that dangled from the arm Alice was holding hostage she spoke words I never thought I would hear. "Welcome to the family, sis" Edward squeezed me other hand as I smiled back at Rosalie. I was sure the shock was clear on my face.

We made our way back to the Cullen's house, laughing and joking. Emmett constantly asking me about my strength and if I thought I could beat him and Edward looked at me, giving me a nod that I could. I didn't encourage him though. Carlisle began asking questions about how I feeling, what changes I had noticed and how I coping. I noticed the way he was watching me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Carlisle I'm not going to drop dead at any moment" I laughed again "or maybe I am but I'm sure I will feel something when the last beat is coming" they all laughed with me this time except for Alice who was rubbing her small forehead roughly. I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Alice are you ok?" Carlisle asked but she ignored him, oblivious to what was going on around her.

"She's stressed out. She doesn't understand why she didn't see me return or ask Bella to marry me" he squeezed my hand tight again and smiled smugly when my heart hammered faster again.

"IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE" she screeched before letting go of my arm and wondering off in front of us. She stopped then, frozen. She turned slowly. "Do you smell that?" she spoke quietly.

"Victoria" Edward growled through his teeth while the others took up defensive positions around me.

"Get Bella out of here" Carlisle spoke his words the same as he had that day in the clearing but things were different now. I didn't need protection.

"I'm not going anywhere" I spoke softly and bent down into a crouching position. "If she wants a fight, I'll give her one" a low growl escaped my mouth and I saw the others turn to stare at me.

"Bella it's not safe, we don't know how… unbreakable you are." Carlisle was looking between me and Edward and I knew that he was trying to convince Edward to make me leave. I looked up to him as well, he was looking at me again, measuring me with what he had seen and what he knew.

"She's more powerful than us Carlisle. She can handle this" Edward let go of my hand and turned to face me "Are you sure?" cupping my face in his hands.

"positive" I spoke softly but full of conviction.

"More powerful? How?" Jasper wondered aloud.

Edward replaced his caring smile for a smug one and turned to look at the others as they watched our interaction trying to decipher what he meant. "She's gifted" they all took a step closer to me now looking for any signs as to what my powers might be.

"Give us a clue sis" Emmett chimed in. There was nothing he hated more than not knowing something, it was why Edward and Alice had time after time irritated him jusy by simply having on of there private conversations using their gifts.

"Its kind of hard to explain" I looked at Jasper "It seems to be tied to my emotion, I need to be angry, it seems to work the best then" they stared confused at me as Jasper stepped closer.

"You want me to make you angry?" the confusion in his voice was clear but I knew he was just as intrigued by the others. I nodded.

"And you've seen this power?" Rosalie spoke to Edward who nodded in the positive.

"Well, you said there was more than what you showed me, right?" Edward was now looking at me, they all were… expecting.

I felt anger sweeping through me, I tried to help remember the pain and suffering of losing Edward. Mixed together it was intoxicating. I could feel it taking over and knew what was coming.

"Watch yourselves" I spoke just as I reached my limit.

Rolling dark clouds started clogging the sky as I shut my eyes concentrating. "She's playing with the clouds, cool" Emmett spoke aloud as I tried to break into the rest of my power.

"More" opening my eyes, I spoke to Jasper again and felt another wave flow through me. That was enough to do it. The loud rumble tore across the sky followed by thick, heavy rain drops that pounded on us and the ground, Bright flashing lights of fiery thunder created thick lines between the sky and ground leaving small fires where they hit the bushes. Multiply gasps and comments began flying around me but I was concentrating too hard to really take notice. "Again" I looked directly at jasper waiting for another roll of it to hit me.

"Are you sure?" he hesitated and looked to Edward. I followed his glaze to find Edward staring at me in awe, completely shocked by what he was watching. What he had seen hadn't been anything like this and he obviously wasn't expecting the show I was putting on.

"AGAIN" I commanded of him and he shrugged letting it rip through me. It pushed me right to the point I needed.

One by one they all jumped a step closer to me as the surrounding trees burst into nothing more than small chips of wood, the pattern followed in a circle as I looked at each of the trees in the order that they surrounded us. Leaves flew through the air and as the gusts of wind began, they swirled around us. I continued letting it spread, it amused me to see the reaction, even Edward now was gripping on to my shoulders watching, frozen.

"Shall I stop?"

"Maybe, before you take the whole forest out" Jasper laughed and I suddenly felt calming waves flickering through me. The wind and rain were the first to vanish, the clouds rolled away into nothing and the moonlight was shining down on us within seconds.

"You completely desolated this place Bella" Rosalie said looking around with awe etched into her expression.

I felt Edward unfreeze next to me, slowly relaxing his tight grip on me "You weren't joking earlier when you said there was more" he said through tight lips, the words rushing out as he processed what he had just witnessed.

"Bella that was just… who would have thought" Esme simply replied before taking hold of Carlisle's frozen hand. "Sweetheart?" she spoke softly to him but Carlisle was un moving.

"Is he ok?" I looked up at Edward who was concentrating very hard on whatever he was hearing from inside Carlisle's mind.

"hmmm" he spoke just as Carlisle snapped out of it. The two of them stared at one another before they both dropped their eyes to stare at me.

"What?" I inquired knowing that the others were wondering the same thing.

"Is there more or is that it?" Carlisle's British accent seemed so clear when he was trying to figure something out.

"What's going on?" I spoke again, directing it to Edward who was still staring shocked at me.

"It's nothing Bella, Victoria would have made her move by now, or at least run off after that so lets just get back to the house. We can do some more research there."

"Carlisle, research? Huh?" why was he trying to confuse me.

"Hmmm.. Oh yes. Umm. Well that… what you just did well that's multiple powers. I've never heard of multiple powers before…" Carlisle was explaining when Edward interrupted.

"Do you really think so?" he spoke directly to Carlisle, he seemed so stressed that I could almost feel my body freezing from the tension of it.

"Think what?" I asked as Carlisle nodded a yes slowly to Edward measuring me again.

"Share people! SHARE" Emmett joined in and he sounded as confused as me.

"Well, there is this… prophecy" Edward spoke still keeping his eyes locked on Carlisle, slowly moving them to mine and taking my hands in his. "you see this prophecy speaks of the human with multiply powers who only gains more as the slow conversion takes place"

"More?" I whispered and he nodded.

"But there is more to the prophecy, more that doesn't fit" Edward threw a quick glance to Carlisle.

"Protected by dogs and golden eyes" he repeated softly to himself, catching Edwards attention with whatever thought he was having. "Of Corse!"

"Ooh" Edward let out in a gush of air.

My head was starting to spin and I was getting more confused by the second. I could feel jasper still pumping calming waves through me and I was thankful. My temper had been worse lately and I wasn't sure that I would be able to keep it under control while I was getting more irritated. "Share" I copied Emmett's earlier word.

"Another part of the Prophecy, Protected by dogs… could be the wolf pack" I gulped, that made sense. "And then the golden eyes… look at us" another gulp. I heard the others gasps and sigh, as well as some questions being passed out but I was too caught up in his words. A prophecy about me? Was that possible. "I need to research more" Carlisle turned and started running for the house, taking my hand Edward dragged me along behind and before I knew it we were running straight into the Cullen's home.

"Welcome home" Edward whispered in my ear as we step quickly over the threshold and headed for the stairs up to Carlisle's office where he had already begun taking out volumes and scrolls of paper. Home. That sounded unbelievable in his velvet voice but more to that, for the first time in months I actually felt like I was home, that I had one.


	11. Chapter 11

_Havent updated in a long time. Didnt think anyone was interested in this story but after getting some lovely reviews **thank you Jennifer** i decided to post this chapter as it was already done. _

_Should i continue it? _

_as always SM owns everything... i just like to steal the characters and make their lives hell... _

* * *

_**Chapter 11 : Prophecy**_

* * *

"Argh… here… hmmm." Carlisle continued his stream of incoherent mumbles which was nearly enough to push my irritation back to full fledged anger. This was about me. This was meant to happen. How could that be?

"Carlisle I'm going insane here!" I stated aloud although I was sure everyone but Carlisle was fully aware of my irritation seen as I was beginning to pace. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Jasper. "Carlisle" I spoke softly after I got no response. "Carlisle" I tried again, this time a little louder.

"CARLISLE" Emmett yelled from behind me and Carlisle's face was suddenly staring at us.

"Hmm yes? Sorry." I looked back at Emmett and I couldn't help but grin at his expression. He had only shouted because he knew he could, he hadn't expected it to work but now that it had, he was completely smug about it.

"Your welcome little sis!" he laughed as his smirk became more pronounced.

"Details darling?" Esme's began stroking his back and I watched as Carlisle instantly relaxed.

After a few seconds of Carlisle going to say something and then stopping, I felt Edward freeze next to me. His hand holding mine became rigid and his breathing completely stopped.

"What?" I asked trying to pull him from his retrieve.

"Is… is… it… cant… I mean… huh?" Well that was helpful, I thought sarcastically. I noticed Rosalie step around the others to stand on the other side of Edward. I looked at her and noticed she was studying the papers and books on the table, looking for her own answers.

"Is it possible Carlisle?" Edward finally spoke but it was as if he had tunnel vision as he kept his eyes planted firmly on Carlisle as he debated what to say.

"Bella's going to lose her temper any minute and I cant say I will stop her. This is more than irritating." Jasper spoke loudly from behind us. Both Carlisle and Edward looked at him.

"Hmm yes. I see how that could be." He took a deep breath and gave one last look to Edward.

"Bella" Edward began. "There is something in the prophecy that doesn't make sense, at least I don't think it does. Carlisle doesn't remember seeing anything on it either so its possible its not about you."

"Okay" I answered slowly wishing he would just get to the point.

"The prophecy says that the 'Alesul' which means 'Chosen One' in Romanian should, did…" he sighed and looked at Carlisle as a deep pain crossed his face.

"Alesul va fi atacat si moartea trebuie sa urmeze. It roughly translates that the chosen one shall be attacked and death shall follow" Carlisle finished for Edward. "It continues: Incet-incet, vintul va fi blocat si nici aer la putere a corpului. moartea. Which from what I understand it says: Slowly the wind would be blocked and no air to power the body. Death."

"Death?" I asked as I ran over the possible meanings behind the whole thing. Did they mean now? What happened with Victoria.

"That's strange." Edward suddenly said looking towards Carlisle.

"Indeed" Carlisle looked to me then. "Soarta trebuie sa o urmeze doua. La integrala ce s-a pierdut. Pana la o treime."

"And that means?" I pushed for the translation.

"Fate shall follow her second. To reclaim what was lost. Until her third." It was Edwards soft voice that answered that time, as if he was trying to make it make sense.

"Anybody else completely lost?" Jasper spoke as he walked forward to pick up one of the books about the prophecy and begin reading it.

"Second and Third?" I asked aloud, although I was talking to myself.

"Second what?" Emmett said as he to moved closer and reached for something on the desk.

"I have no idea" Carlisle simply stated.

"Edward you said you didn't think it made sense and that Carlisle didn't see anything about it… what did you mean?" I asked now as I pulled his face to look at me. He was so lost in his thoughts that I knew I had to demand his attention.

"Well, we thought it meant life. This would be your second life or at least that's how some people would look at it." Edwards eyes shifted to Carlisle.

"Life?" I repeated as a memory fell into my mind and refused to leave until it was fully heard.

"It means you would have had to die before but you were alive… it makes no sense." Carlisle copied Edwards signature move and ran his hand through his hair as he tried to work out what he didn't understand. But he only didn't understand because he didn't have the memory that was currently fighting to get my attention. My face must have given away my shock because Edwards hands had cupped mine and he was suddenly talking to me but I couldn't hear him. I felt dizzy as I let the memories back in.

"Hmmm." I sighed out grabbing everyone's attention.

"What is it Bella?" Edward was at eye level with me now as he pleaded with me to speak.

"You said attacked?" My eyes flicked up to Carlisle. Edward instantly straightened and I could see how stiff he stood beside me. He wasn't going to like this, it was the main reason I had never mentioned it before.

"Yes" Carlisle answered clearly as he stared at me.

"Attacked like someone breaking into your home at night?" I gulped.

"Bella" Edwards shocked voiced grabbed my attention as I looked up to him. "What…" he trailed off not really wanting to know the answer.

"I haven't really spoken about it since it happened." I shrugged. "I knew it would make you angry and it never seemed like the right time to talk about it." I turned back to Carlisle.

"You said something about no air?" he nodded. "Like being strangled?" I raised an eyebrow and he nodded again.

"You died?" Edwards voice was more like a whisper but we all heard it loud and clear.

"Technically I was murdered" I tried to say it like a joke hoping that he wouldn't get too angry. It didn't work.

"WHAT?!" I could hear every letter dripping with the venom and I knew he was planning on killing whoever it was.

"It was a long time ago. The police got to mine just as he … anyway I was officially dead for a few minutes before they brought me back. Oh Ohhh." I stopped suddenly realizing something. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my mouth even if everyone else in the room was frozen with shock and horror. "Edward don't you see."

"See what?" his voice was barely audible.

"You were right all along." His expression seemed even more confused now. "It said something about Fate following me in my second life to reclaim what was lost. All my bad luck. Tyler's Van…"

"She's right" Carlisle interrupted me as Edwards face was full of shock.

"What else does it say?"

"Si in a treia. Nici un om. Nu e un monstru. Nici un demon nu poate opri si ea devine regina." Jasper read the next line aloud but I didn't speak Romanian so I looked to Carlisle for a translated copy.

"And on the third. No man. No monster. No demon can stop her and she shall become…"

Edward interrupted him "Queen." He breathed in awe.

"Queen?" Esme asked as she looked to the others but I was too lost in my own thoughts to care about their reactions to this.

"She's gonna take down the Volturi?" Emmett laughed from behind. No one answered him but I watched as that realization sat in on Edwards features.

"Ea se domnie. Si in ea domnia-sa nu fie singur. de aur cei se suporta de o parte si de caini in spatele. She shall reign. And in her reign she shall not be alone. The gold ones shall stand by her side and the dogs behind." Carlisle continued to read.

"Does that make me a Princess?" Rosalie asked all of a sudden and received a shrug from Carlisle.

"Cele. Ea leul se suporta de o parte. impreuna vor fi cele. cantareata si prada." Jasper continued reading ignoring Rosalie.

"Undefeated. Her lion shall stand by her side. Together they will be undefeated. Singer and Prey." Carlisle translated with the odd frustrated look.

"Singer and Prey?" Alice finally spoke up as she walked to take my hand.

"La Tua Cantante" Edward muttered.

"Lion" I couldn't help the huge grin that attacked my features followed by Edwards as we both laughed.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked noticing our amusement.

"Something I said to Bella a very long time ago."

"Stupid lamb and sick masochistic lion" I couldn't help the hysterics that took over my body then. It felt amazing to laugh so care free and to hear his musical laugh with mine.

"I think its fair to say its definitely about them." Alice laughed with us, she had obviously witnessed that very moment in one of her visions.

"Is there anything else?" Esme asked.

"There are a few more passages but nothing that makes sense to me but maybe Bella?"

"Go for it" I told Carlisle as he took the book off Jasper with an apologetic look. Jasper walked over and wrapped his arms around the small pixie that was standing to my side.

"Cind devine verde la aur, astept sa inceapa. slabit de boala inca va trece timpul ca puterea va cistiga. El este fata zborul cu soarta sa isi salveze cintaret si cu faptul ca recompensele vor fi lui."

"That one is about me." Edward held me closer.

"What does it mean?" I asked annoyed that I couldn't understand.

"When green turns to gold the wait will begin. Weakened by illness yet time will pass as his strength will gain. He shall face off with fate to save his singer and with that the rewards shall be his."

"Well that makes sense. You were sick when you were changed. Your eyes were green and you did have to save me often." I smiled pulling him as close as possible.

"The last few lines are more cryptic…" Carlisle said as he read over them first. "Verde si Bron nu trebuie sa fi pierdut. imposibil va aparea si o noua se inscrie in aur."

"Green and brown shall not be lost. Impossible will occur and a new shall join the golden." Edward translated as his face and brow furrowed in confusion.

"Maybe it doesn't make sense coz it hasn't happened yet?" I spoke aloud without realizing it.

"Maybe" Edward quickly agreed but I could tell he was trying to figure it out, trying to match it to something.

"There is more but I don't have it. I will have to make some calls, call in some favors." Carlisle had begun looking through his papers for details and this was the time everyone knew to leave and let him work.

As the others went downstairs, Edward took my hand and led me to his bedroom. The bombsite.


End file.
